Наследие Шинигами
by AnimaFera
Summary: Шинигами оставил наследство для Наруто. То ли дар, то ли проклятие. Теперь фем!Нару способна видеть мертвых, управлять призраками, оживлять трупы... Поставила рейтинг "М" за нехорошие сл...ва и сцену с допросом джашинита. :)
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

-_Нару…то_, - шептали тени. Тихо шелестя, темный пух падал на волосы и плечи.

Девочка бежала сквозь лес, подсвеченный зеленым потусторонним огнем.

-_На…руто… Наруто_… - словно сквозь стену доносились голоса. Ветки деревьев старались задержать, а тени невидимых животных скалили зубы.

**«Я благословляю тебя, мое возлюбленное дитя…»** - память раз за разом подсовывала трубный голос, услышанный когда-то.

Девочка лет семи на вид спешила, не обращая внимания на огни. Сердце билось в груди, как сумасшедшее, но малышка только сжимала покрепче зубы.

-**Кай**! – раздался тонкий детский голосок, уже охрипший, но все еще громкий. Пульсация горячей, как кровь, силы прокатилась по лесу – и ничего не произошло. Ожидая подобный результат, девочка даже не замедлила шаг.

**«И я проклинаю тебя, мое дитя»,** - продолжал шептать хор, в котором слились тысячи безликих голосов, женских и мужских. И, несмотря на значение, звучала в этих словах какая-то необъяснимая нежность.

Это было последней каплей. Девочка резко остановилась и развернулась к таинственным преследователям. На периферии зрения вспыхнули призрачные огоньки, освещая деревья

-Да покажись же ты! – со злости закричала она.

Время замерло.

И только тихий многоголосый шепот достиг слуха:

**«Потому что без проклятия ни одно благословение не имеет смысла…»**

Тяжело дыша, девочка оглядывалась вокруг, пытаясь найти, кто с ней говорит. Это не иллюзия и не чья-то шутка – шутить такими вещами невозможно.

Или, по крайней мере, маловероятно.

Но если от этого кошмара можно проснуться, то лучше бы прямо сейчас! Проклятия? Благословения? Какая чушь! Если бы этот безликий голос только показался…

Девочка чувствовала себя словно на пересечении тысячи взглядов. Но вместо привычной ненависти там было только… внимание? Ожидание?

Глубоко дыша, она попыталась уйти в медитацию. Если это игры сознания, медитация должна помочь!

**«Как ценность не ценна без цены…» - **продолжил начатую фразу странный голос.

Вдох-выдох… Вдох-выдох. Кажется, начало получаться! Деревья расплылись в сероватой дымке… И вот девочка видит, как лес мчится ей навстречу – но сама она не сделала и шага. Словно вместо того, чтобы быть в одном месте, она оказалась в тысяче мест. Над верхушками деревьев, под кронами, в глубинах пещер… В раскинувшейся неподалеку деревне… Там, где воздух согревает дыхание тысяч и тысяч невидимых живых… Там, где молчаливыми тенями в зеленом отблеске встающего на западе солнце движутся мертвые…

Но здесь… Здесь, в самой глубине запретного леса, шуршало, шелестело и звало нечто. Нечто ценное. Нечто нужное.

Черная кожа блестела на свету мертвого солнца. Сероватые страницы Дергались, пытаясь выбраться из-под ремешков переплета. На книге было написано «Наследие».

**«Я жду тебя в Лесу Смерти, возлюбленное дитя», - **пропел многоголосый хор – и все исчезло, утонув во тьме.

-**Наруто! Проснись, Наруто!** – кто-то кричал ее имя. Там, среди темноты, одиноко висел последний мотылек белого света. Потянувшись к нему, девочка… проснулась.

-Курама? – сонно отозвалась она… - Курама!

Вскочив с ковра зеленой мокрой травы, малышка кулачком потерла болезненно щиплющие глаза – плакала всю ночь, не пошла домой. Здесь, под зелеными (и не мертвенными, а живыми, живыми!) ветками она всегда чувствовала себя в большей безопасности, чем на улицах деревни.

Перевернувшись на бок, девочка угодила лицом в ручей. Вода, прозрачная и свежая, намочила челку – и по волосам потекла на одежду. Впрочем, малышка не обратила внимания на эту неприятность. Там, в отражении виднелся алый отблеск огромной пасти.

**-Очнулась**, - удовлетворенно вздохнула пасть, **- Опять тот сон? Знаешь, Наруто…**

-Мне нужно глубже в Лес Смерти, - прервала ее девочка, ероша волосы, пытаясь мокрой свежестью прогнать остатки кошмара. Да и кошмара ли?

-**Зачем?** – наконец, спросила гигантская лисица, отражающаяся в ручье.

-Там меня кое-что ждет.

В глубине Леса Смерти, внутри огромного подземного грота, где Первый Хокаге спрятал последнее святилище шинигами, нарушилась вековая тишина. Огромный каменный стол - алтарь, внезапно начал расти, превращаясь в пьедестал. Посреди монументального сооружения появился массивный трон, на котором кто-то сидел, склонив на бок голову в черной зубчатой короне.

В костлявой высушенной руке останков неизвестного мужчины покоилась книга. Прижатый к истлевшей одежде, манускрипт вздрагивал и шелестел страницами.

_«…Нару…то»_, - можно было разобрать в тихом шуршании, - _«Наруто…»_

**2007 год Эры Шиноби.**


	2. Ч1Глава 2 Две ведьмы Конохи

**2010 год Эры Шиноби.**

По залитой солнцем деревне, весело насвистывая, прогулочным шагом шла девочка лет одиннадцати. Золотые волосы сверкали в солнечном свете, вьющиеся кончики прядей шевелились на невидимом ветру. Улыбаясь чему-то, она оглядывалась на окна домов – там, где в стеклах мелькали алые блики.

Вот, в одном особенно чистом окне мелькнуло отражение – двойное, золотое и алое.

-И что это мы замышляем? – пробормотала себе под нос девочка, проходя мимо.

**«Ничего, что не сделала бы ты, Наруто!» -** с легкостью ответила ей пустота.

-Ох, я начинаю беспокоиться... – задумчиво произнесла Наруто, после чего спросила – Ну так Кью, ты не знаешь, где Хина-чан?

С небольшой задержкой пришел ответ:

«**В купальнях… Ее чакра чувствуется оттуда».**

-Ох, знаю это местечко… «Элитные сады Ису, здесь не место таким монстрам, как ты»… - скривилась девочка. Куда уж ей! Знаменитые на всю Коноху общественные бани, расположенные в самом сердце деревни, на пересечении нескольких клановых кварталов и торговой улицы, ах какой шик, какой блеск!

«**Верно, верно… Хината там…**»

Не обратив внимания на поворот в сторону торговых кварталов, где располагались эти купальни, Наруто прямым ходом направилась к главным воротам Хьюг.

Стены квартала белоглазых были помпезно облицованы белым камнем, блестящим и отражающим окружающее пространство не хуже иного зеркала.

Наруто любила эти стены – в них было прекрасно видно, как рядом с ней идет ее вечная спутница, красноволосая и красноглазая демоница, принявшая человеческий облик. Сейчас, правда, алые всполохи волос потускнели, а белое кимоно потерялось на фоне стены; тому была веская причина – ни девочка, ни демон не хотели, чтобы какой-то случайный прохожий увидел то, чего ему видеть не положено.

Человеческую форму великой девятихвостой лисицы Курамы, например.

Отражение биджу подмигнуло. Не подавая виду, Наруто весело насвистывала, улыбаясь теплому солнцу и утренней свежести. Спокойно дойдя до ворот квартала, она застала привычную картину.

Стражи – два едва ли не одеревеневших чунина – даже не обратили внимания на девочку, когда она постучалась в деревянную створку. По вискам Хьюги слева скользнула капля пота. Хьюга справа не выдержал и сглотнул.

**«Параноики**, - едва ли не хихикая, заметила Курама из отражения, делая несколько шагов назад, наконец, исчезая со стены, - **Проверяют, кто пришел»**.

Тонкий слух Наруто уловил далеко внутри квартала голос одной из старейшин белоглазых:

-Иди, встреть ее, пока она дальше не зашла! – едва ли не шипя, велела кому-то женщина в самой глубине главного дома. Короткое «да, старейшина-сама» и чьи-то торопливые шаги оповестили о приближении «радушных» хозяев.

- Неджи-кун! – обрадовалась знакомому Наруто, - Давненько я тебя не видела!

-Наруто-сан, - коротким кивком ответил на приветствие длинноволосый мальчик в тренировочном бежевом ги. Лоб его был закрыт хитай-ате, а белые глаза напряженно, почти невежливо, всматривались в лицо гостьи, - Вы рано. Хинаты-сама здесь еще нет!

-Вот как? – картинно расстроилась девочка, - А где же она?

-В общественных банях Ису-дзу, месте, достойном принимать у себя принцессу рода Хьюг!

«А тебе, беспризорница, там делать нечего», - судя по тону, хотел бы продолжить мальчик, но сдержался.

Девочку всегда поражало, насколько твердолобым может быть этот так называемый гений клана.

Ну, он, можно сказать, сам виноват.

-А что ты здесь делаешь, Неджи-кун? Разве ты не должен быть со своей новой командой? – невинно поинтересовалась Наруто.

-Сегодня у меня выходной. Я тренируюсь в клановом додзе, - нетерпеливо ответил тот. Знаменитый холодный, вежливый фасад Хьюг дал трещину. Ох, как нехорошо, так рано с утра терять самообладание.

-Вот как, - улыбнулась девочка, - Хм… А кто твой наставник, Неджи-кун?

-Неджиииии!… - вдалеке раздался чей-то оглушительный рев, - Неееджииии!

Хьюга побледнел.

-Гай-сенсей… - пробормотал он.

-СИЛА ЮНОСТИ!...

В белой гранитной стене отразился комично скачущий во весь опор мужчина, затянутый в зеленый тренировочный костюм. Следом за ним несся его мелкий клон.

-Твой наставник – Майто Гай? – поразилась Наруто, - Тебе повезло, Неджи-кун! Говорят, он очень ответственный и надежный человек. Ты просто обязан пригласить его на чашку чая… И познакомить нас, конечно же.

Казалось, дальше некуда бледнеть фарфоровому от природы лицу Хьюги, а поди ж ты! Наруто с улыбкой наблюдала, как поворачиваются шестеренки в голове гения клана. Похоже, Майто Гай и в одиночку был страшной силой – а вместе с ней и подавно. С чего бы это?

-Кстати, а Гай-сан был у твоих родственников? Я слышала, некоторые наставники настолько серьезно относятся к своим обязанностям, что…

Преувеличенно-спокойное лицо Хьюга Неджи перекосило. Уже не надеясь найти укрытие в клановой общине (не от собственного джонин-сенсея!), юноша рванул прочь по улице, заворачивая за первый попавшийся угол.

Наруто с невинной улыбкой проводила его взглядом.

-И куда он так спешит? – задала вопрос чунину-Хьюге.

Тот стоически промолчал, продолжая нести свою почетную стражу. Трижды ха!

-Ну ладно, если Хинаты здесь нет, то я пойду, встречу ее у бань… Опять же, Неджи-кун туда убежал… тоже ее встретить? Как трогательно!

Тихонько посмеиваясь, Наруто, подскакивая и пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот, направилась туда, где…

…Забежав за угол, Хьюга Неджи огляделся. Ничего зеленого не было видно – но топот!.. Сенсей где-то близко!

…Как жестока Судьба… Да где же он? **Бьякуган!**

-Неджи-ниисан? – раздался за спиной голос наследницы клана.

Хьюга Хината, слабая, недостойная дочь главы клана, избалованная принцесса, не стесняющаяся вежливо (!) и уважительно (!) общаться с чернью, даже дружить с этой…

-Неджи-ниисан! Как т-тебе не стыдно! – громкий голос наследницы Хьюг выдернул Неджи из лихорадочного поиска его _сенсея_, - Как ты можешь подходить к женской б-бане с работающим бьякуганом! Ниисан, это неприлично!

Сказано это было не так уж и громко, хоть и с положенной долей возмущения. Маленькая наследница Хьюг обычно говорила гораздо тише…

Впрочем, в оглушающей тишине можно было услышать, как муха пролетит.

Вот из-за ворот купальни показалась первая мокрая женщина в банном халате-юката.

Сказанное кузиной, наконец, дошло до ошеломленного гения клана Хьюга.

-Хината-сама… - в ужасе прошептал Неджи. Все еще активированный бьякуган оценил новую опасность… оценил откуда она пришла… там, за тонкой перегородкой общественных бань, из воды выбирались рассерженные обнаженные женщины – куноичи – с отличным, Судьба побери, слухом!

Да и тонкая ткань халатов-юката не была преградой для всевидящего зрения…

Капля крови скатилась прямо на верхнюю губу. За ней вторая.

-Отключи бьякуган немедленно! – гневно, хоть и тихо, приказала Хината-сама. Неджи перевел внимание на нее…

Для малолетки у нее уже начались появляться неплохие изгибы…

Неджи покраснел.

-Неджи. – сказала Хината с напором, которого, наверно, никогда прежде не появлялось в голосе нежной и слабой неудачницы. Впрочем, она тут же обратилась к первым девушкам, вышедшим из купален, - Простите моего кузена, к-куноичи-сан, он не х-хотел никого оскорбить… Он явно что-то потерял и пытается найти…

В какой-то момент Неджи готов был уже благословлять эту вежливость и заикание!.. Его спасут!

-Да беги уже, идиот, пока у тебя кровь из носа всю улицу не закапала! – фыркнула над ухом Наруто.

Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, парень обернулся – а потом перевел взгляд на собственную руку, красную от крови. Женщины проследили за его взглядом, после чего обратили внимание на заляпанное лицо. Позы неуловимо изменились. Если раньше они готовы были просто кричать, то теперь можно было ожидать открытого рукоприкладства…

Неджи рванул прочь. Разъяренные куноичи – за ним.

-Зря он убежал, - качнула головой Хината, - Я бы сумела их отговорить от проявления ненужной агрессии.

-Нервы надо лечить! – усмехнулась в ответ Наруто, - Меня всегда удивляло, кто мог додуматься построить общественные бани рядом с кварталом Хьюг.

-Да, обладая хорошим бьякуганом, можно с легкостью смотреть сквозь стены купален, -согласилась Хината, - Неплохой урок для них всех.

В луже разбрызганной мыльной воды отразился одетый в зеленый костюм джонин. Вот лицо джонина быстро трансформировалось, рост уменьшился… пока на его месте не оказалась молодая девушка с алыми волосами и глазами в белом кимоно с цветочным узором.

**-Бедный Неджи-кун,** - фальшиво пожалела она, кокетливо поправляя в волосах небрежно заколотый гребень -лилию, - **Из Хинаты получится страаашный учитель!**

-Привет, Курама-чан, - улыбнулась Хьюга, - Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо?

**-Доброе утро, Хината! Лучше не бывает!**

Черноволосая девочка кивнула, мягко улыбаясь какой-то мысли.

-Вы подождете меня, пока я собираюсь? – спросила она. Ее подруги, одна живая и осязаемая, другая невидимая и запечатанная, мило улыбнулись в ответ.

-Конечно. Мы сами не рассчитали, вот и пришли пораньше, - легко ответила Наруто.

-**И не жалеем об этом нисколько! – **подтвердила Курама.

Посмеиваясь, две девочки двинулись обратно в сторону дома одной из них.

В главном особняке Хьюг их встретил сам глава клана и отец Хинаты, Хьюга Хиаши. Стоя в тени раздвижной перегородки, он с мрачным удовлетворением смотрел на свою дочь и ее подругу.

-Здравствуйте, сенсей, - улыбнулась ему Наруто.

-Наруто-сан, - нахмурившись, кивнул он, - Что произошло у купален?

-Ох, Неджи опять буянит, - пожаловалась девочка, - Но ничего страшного. Мы не обижаемся.

«Мы пошутили над Неджи и оставили его разбираться с последствиями», - со вздохом перевел глава клада. Опять.

-Чаю? – спросил он,

-Нет, спасибо, - ответила девочка, - Хината скоро выйдет. Нам еще в Академию идти.

Хиаши кивнул и, больше не пытаясь проявить и намека на гостеприимство, вышел на веранду. Наруто с интересом проследила за ним взглядом.

Седзи закрылись.

Чувствительный слух донес шаги мужчины. Вот рядом с ним в шелесте листьев появился кто-то еще.

-Хиаши-сама! Неджи-сана доставили в госпиталь, – напряженно сообщил пришедший. Для Хьюги это можно было приравнять к открытой панике.

-Что случилось? – раздался приглушенный голос главы клана.

-Неджи-сан активировал бьякуган около бани, где прямо за деревянным забором находились несколько куноичи.

-Вот как… Травмы?

-Ничего серьезного, только несколько ушибов. Однако среди свидетелей происшествия начались слухи, что наш клан систематически использует бьякуган для… неприличных действий.

Только Хьюга мог паниковать так корректно.

-Понятно. Свободен, - отпустил он шиноби. И, зная, что девочка его прекрасно отсюда слышит, добавил, - Наруто… Постарайся не марать имя моего клана в своих шутках. Пожалуйста.

Наруто покраснела.

**«А он уверен, что мужчины его клана никогда не подглядывали за женщинами в купальнях – и наоборот? Эта милая банька подозрительно близко расположена к кварталу Хьюг», -** раздался мысленный голос Курамы.

* * *

-Так продолжаться больше не может! – этими словами встретили Хинату старейшины клана, младшие брат и сестра ее деда. Женщина, поджимая губы, стояла напротив ее комнаты, глядя белыми глазами, не мигая. Мужчина за ее спиной был более спокоен.

-Т-тетушка… - сделала шаг назад девочка, наклоняя голову и заслоняясь шитой тряпичной сумкой с книжками. Женщина только сильнее нахмурилась на это проявление слабости.

-Хината-сама, вы понимаете, что вам нежелательно общаться с… этой… низкородной? – женщина выплюнула слово, будто это была ядовитая змея.

-К-конечно, тетушка, - тихо ответила Хината… из-под челки глаза девочки остро блеснули.

-Хината-чан, - перешла на ласковый тон женщина, - Я верю, что вы сможете отделаться от отродья. Союз с такой… оскверняет наш клан и принижает его статус в глазах остальных!

Хината нахмурилась. Женщина совсем сошла с ума, если это все ее причины. И она уже давно косо смотрит на Наруто-чан. На Ру-чан многие смотрят со злостью.

Непростительно.

-Принижает статус, т-тетушка? Тогда… на традиционном веч-чере первых осенних листьев…? – чуть-чуть заикаясь, протянула Хината.

-Приглашать это отродье было большой ошибкой! – удовлетворенно кивнула женщина, - Про нас шептались все гости!

Такие же старые мымры из жен торговцев и ремесленников? Как бы ей сказать, что…?

-Хокаге стал хуже относиться к нам от того, что я дружу с Наруто? – «расстроено» спросила Хината.

-Кхм… - привлек к себе внимание дядюшка.

Но женщина продолжила изливать свой «праведный» гнев.

-Да! Он, как и все, ненавидит это ничтожество! – а вот это откровенная ложь.

-Хидзу.. – окликнул ее спутник, - Успокойся, сестра!

Задумчиво-сосредоточенное выражение его лица порадовало Хинату. Дядюшка Хиацу, видимо, еще сохранил остатки здравого смысла и теперь уже хотел успокоить и остановить мегеру.

И был прав. Объективно говоря, удар по репутации Хьюг пришелся именно среди обычных людей, да и то небольшой. Узумаки Наруто принимали в клане, но не более того.

Хьюги не пытались использовать свое влияние, чтобы как-то облегчить жизнь деревенской парии. Клан был отдельно, джинчуурики – отдельно. И только Хината-сама продолжала дружить с Узумаки. Но Хината-сама была известна своей добротой, вежливостью и мягкостью. Она просто не могла отказать наглой твари, присосавшейся к ней.

Но с другой стороны, низкородная, босоногая девчонка, эта Узумаки, пользовалась явной милостью Хокаге. Как и те несколько кланов, которые относились к ней нейтрально. Трио Нара-Акимичи-Яманака, клан Морино, клан Абураме и, наконец, клан Хьюга образовали мощный политический блок внутри Совета деревни. Допустим, слово Хьюги и без того обладало приличным весом. Допустим, трио Ино-Шика-Чо всегда выставляли единый фронт… Но шесть кланов, уже на протяжении нескольких лет поддерживаемые Сарутоби, могли себе позволить такие вольности, о которых прежде не мечтали.

Сама того не подозревая, малышка Хината напомнила старейшине Хиацу, что ее бесклановая подруга и есть тот объединяющий фактор, который позволил Хьюгам получить немало привилегий. И оказаться в немилости у Хокаге, официально «предавая» источник союза… Доброе отношение пары-тройки торговцев того не стоит! Что такое несколько дурных скидок по сравнению с политической властью?

Тем более, что Хьюгам это ничего не стоит. Узумаки сама прицепилась к наследнице, как клещ. Всего-то надо вежливо обращаться к джинчуурики при встрече. Да с ней и встречаться-то не требуется!

-Хидзу, не следует давить на Хинату-сама, - настойчиво попытался убедить сестру старейшина, - Она уже взрослая, образовавшаяся личность, способная сама выбирать, с кем ей дружить.

Ни один из двоих в этот бред не верил.

-Но… - попыталась возразить женщина.

-Пойдем, сестрица, ты кое-что не понимаешь в данной ситуации! – резко повторил он.

Конечно, старейшина предпочел бы, чтобы союз был достигнут каким-нибудь другим методом. Но если так распорядилась Судьба, не ему выбирать!

-Приятного дня, Хината-сама, - кивнул он на прощинае.

-Спасибо, - ответила девочка, удивленно глядя вслед удаляющемуся мужчине, под локоть уводящему сварливую тетку.

Подумать только, некоторые ее старшие родственники не совсем безнадежны! Девочка буквально могла наблюдать, как поворачиваются шестеренки в голове у дядюшки.

…Хината ценила свою подругу и искренне считала, что слабой можно быть только тогда, когда тебе нечего защищать. Ей, Хьюга Хинате, было что защищать. Так что волей-неволей пришлось научиться разбираться в вещах, о которых дети ее возраста редко задумывались, будь они хоть трижды наследниками кланов.

В конце концов, качнув головой, Хината направилась в центральную гостиную особняка, где ее должна была ожидать Наруто-чан.

С тетушкой надо что-то делать. Если с прочими родственниками еще можно договориться, старейшина Хидзу стала просто невыносима. Сошла с ума под влиянием сплетниц из торговых семей? Возможно… Сошла с ума?.. Звучит хорошо.

-Хината, - кивнул ей отец, когда она отодвинула седзи, - Тебя долго не было.

-Меня задержали, - спокойно ответила девочка.

Хиаши кивнул. Чего-то подобного он ожидал.

-Я постараюсь, чтоб тебя больше не беспокоили, Хината.

-Не волнуйся, отец, - покачала головой девочка, - Я справлюсь. До свидания.

-До вечера, Хината. Наруто-сан.

-Хорошего дня, Хиаши-сенсей! – радостно откликнулась та, хватая его дочь под локоток. Та тут же улыбнулась в ответ, - Мы почти опаздываем!

Вприпрыжку девочки рванули прочь из дома, мимо работающего в саду члена побочной ветви. Тот тепло улыбнулся, глядя на наследницу клана, напрягся, почувствовав внимание Хиаши, пробуравил взглядом спину светловолосой подруги Хинаты…

Мол, из-за влияния Узумаки, добрая леди Хината подставляется под удар отца.

Хиаши покачал головой и закрыл за детьми седзи.

-Иногда я жалею, что моя дочь – не скромная тихая девочка, какой она до сих пор кажется этим глупцам, а такая ведьма… - сообщил он своему спутнику.

-Подобное тянется к подобному, - усмехнулся тот, - Все с ней будет в порядке, они с Наруто-сама друг друга стоят.

-Я требую созвать совет клана! – раздался сквозь тонкие перегородки громкий голос одной из старейшин, - Хината-сама не способна позаботиться о себе! Зато это чудовище!..

Двое переглянулись.

-Это… очень категоричная позиция, - заметил собеседник главы клана, - Я беспокоюсь за Хидзу-сама.

Хиаши вздохнул. Для людей, гордящихся своим зрением, Хьюги порой слепы, как кроты.

-Она сама вырыла себе яму, - качнул он головой, - Сама в нее и упадет, Хизаши. Пусть дети точат когти. Однажды им это пригодится.

-Зная их – непременно, брат.

* * *

Они вошли вместе, как всегда.

Было шумно. Девочки кучковались в одной стороне, мальчишки носились по остальной части класса. Розововолосая Харуно Сакура и ее вечная соперница Яманака Ино спорили, кто сядет на стул рядом с Учихой Саске, который раздраженно глядел в окно, по сторонам, куда угодно, лишь бы не на свой вздыхающий фанклуб. Инузука Киба вскочил на первую парту, крича, как он всем наваляет. Словом, рутина.

Или нет? Абураме Шино, тихий и апатичный, читал какую-то книжку, расположившись за партой прямо перед мирно сопящим Нара Шикамару. Акимичи Чоджи сидел с чипсами в руках, но доставать их не решался – его глаз дергался, а голова то и дело поворачивалась в сторону книжки Шино.

-Я так больше не могу! Прости, Шикамару… этого мне не пережить! – заявил Чоджи.

Шикамару открыл один глаз. Быстро нашел причину странного поведения друга - таинственную книжку Шино, оценил картинки, закрыл глаз обратно.

-Понимаю. Лучше бы я тоже этого не видел, - тихо ответил он, - Проблемно!

Чоджи пересел за парту назад, для надежности развернувшись в пол-оборота.

Наруто и Хината переглянулись.

-**Гендзюцу: хенге**, - тихо произнесла Хината.

Шино поднял голову.

-Хината-сан. Наруто-сан. Доброе утро.

-И тебе того же, Шино-кун. Что читаем?

Тот посмотрел на книгу у себя в руках.

-Определенно, Историю Конохи. Две книги таких у меня… Сверяю с известным мне. Спасибо за заботу. **Кай.**

Развеяв для себя иллюзию, Шино продолжил чтение.

-Где ж вы раньше были? – пробурчал Шикамару со следующей парты.

Посмеиваясь, Наруто и Хината хотели было приземлиться рядом, когда кое-что привлекло их внимание.

-Я слышала, что какого-то Хьюгу схватили у общественных бань за подглядыванием… - раздалось неподалеку.

Девочки из фанклуба Учихи Саске успели услышать об утреннем происшествии. И теперь, шушукаясь, они обсуждали, как мог кто-то из благородного клана заниматься чем-то столь нелицеприятным.

Наруто и Хинала переглянулись, перевели взгляд на Саске. Наруто многозначительно подмигнула Хинате.

-Ах, да… - грустно согласилась та, проходя к сплетницам, - Неджи-ниисан. Он – гений нашего клана, самый талантливый Хьюга за последние несколько поколений. Он был лучшим в предыдущем выпуске…

-Я слышала о нем! – воскликнула одна из однокашниц. Остальные подтвердили, что, мол, как можно было не знать о самом Хьюга Неджи?

-Но как же так? – с неподдельной грустью спросила другая, - Как мог такой человек, как Неджи-кун опуститься до подглядывания?

-Это только показывает, что он не сравнится с Саске-куном! – с уверенностью заявила Яманака Ино. Они с Сакурой решили отложить дуэль за стул, услышав, что здесь обсуждают.

-Саске-сан очень спокойный и сдержанный, - кивнула, соглашаясь, Хината, - Но и Неджи-ниисан тоже…

-Я его видела! Он тааакой серьезный и целеустремленный, - со звездами в глазах отозвалась еще одна будущая куноичи.

-Нууу…. Его же поймали у бань! – с сомнением протянули в ответ.

-Что взять с мальчишки?...

-Но он же гений?

Тема гениев и бань определенно заинтересовала всех, так как все девчонки класса, плотно собрались вокруг Хинаты и Наруто, обсуждая события этого утра.

-Да что вы называете этих придурков гениями?! – воскликнула, наконец, Наруто, - Они что, особенные, что ли?

Остальные посмотрели на нее, словно та свалилась с луны.

-Гении, Наруто-чан, это очень талантливые люди, и поэтому да, они особенные, - серьезно пояснила ей Хината, - Они становятся взрослыми раньше других, они сильнее и быстрее становятся генинами, чунинами, джонинами – а затем, возможно, и Хокаге!

Девочки, представительницы фанклуба, усиленно кивали.

-Мама говорила, в определенном возрасте… - начала одна.

Поднялся гвалт.

-Ничего страшного, просто Неджи-кун взрослеет раньше прочих глупых мальчишек! – Наконец, выразили общее мнение, - Он уже знает…

-Но с Саске-куном он не сравнится! – возразили ей.

-Хьюги ничем не хуже Учих!

-Саске-кун много пережил в своей жизни! В его широкой груди бьется сердце…

Хината и Наруто тайком переглянулись. Наруто закатила глаза.

-Саске-сан значительно более сдержанный, чем нисан, - степенно ответила Хината всем желающим послушать. А желающие были! Хинату определенно признали экспертом по Хьюга Неджи – и она этим воспользовалась. В тишине ее голос звучал уверенно и с расстановкой. И, так как говорила она именно то, что хотели услышать, следующие слова вызвали фурор, визг и писк среди всех сплетниц и активисток фанклуба, - Саске не просто разгадать. Наверно, он откроется только близким людям…

Как просто…

Девочки пускали слюни, поглощенные мечтами.

-На самом деле Саске-кун – горячий, и нежный, и страстный…

-Ух!.. Моэ…

-Все потому, что он гений такого калибра!

-Конечно!

-Его жена будет окружена заботой и вниманием!

-Помочь справиться со всеми невзгодами! Разбудить и отогреть замерзшее сердце.

**«Какой бред»,** - не выдержала наблюдающая за происходящим Курама.

«Именно! Нужная степень бреда достигнута!» - согласилась Наруто.

-Если он гений, то, наверно, как и Неджи уже знает, что ему нужно… - наивно-восторженно поддержала остальных Наруто. Девочки даже не заметили, кто это сказал – но идея, что Учиха Саске-кун тоже не против подглядеть за купающимися юными красавицами быстро набирала сторонниц.

По спине самого Саске прошелся холодный пот.

Толпа фанаток медленно, как многоногий зверь, тыкаясь из одного угла класса в другой, поползла к свободным партам. На месте остались только Наруто и Хината.

-Они всерьез загорелись идеей, - довольно, хоть и тихо заметила блондинка, кашляя, чтобы скрыть хохот, - Даже не знаю…

-В чем дело? – спросила Хината, сцеживая смех в кулачок.

-«Горячий»? «Страстный»? Это всерьез? Нам 11 лет!

-Это, Ру-чан, такие вещи не обязательно знать, чтобы обсуждать, - многозначительно произнесла Хината, - Девичьи мечты могут быть весьма расплывчатыми. Неизвестность манит!..

-Мне этого не понять, - покачала головой Наруто, не переставая улыбаться от уха до уха, - Хотя неизвестность манит – это да!

-Проблемно… - пробурчал Шикамару со своей парты. Чем привлек внимание подруг.

-Это была чересчур очевидная постановка… - сообщил Шикамару, не открывая глаз, - Проблемно…

Переглянувшись, Наруто и Хината синхронно встали со своих мест – и пересели по обе стороны наследника клана Нара.

Плечи того моментально напряглись.

-Мне тоже ожидать подставы?.. – спросил он, поднимая голову, настороженно глядя на веселящихся блондинку и брюнетку. Наруто солнечно улыбалась, Хината по-кошачьи довольно щурила глаза.

-Ну что ты, Шика-кун!..

-Мы никогда…

-Даже и в мыслях не было…

По виску Шикамару скользнула капля пота. Он уже десять раз пожалел, что не пересел вместе с Чоджи, что вообще подал голос!..

-ГОТОВО! РАЗВОРАЧИВАЙ! – раздался крик с задних парт.

Длинный белый стяг, разукрашенный яркими цветами, гласил:

«ФАНКЛУБ УЧИХА САСКЕ! Открывается день купальных костюмов специально для Саске-куна!»

Заходящего в класс Ируку-сенсея хватил удар.

Наруто и Хината переглянулись.

Достав из сумки кисточку, баночку чернил и пустой свиток, Хината передала их подруге. Та быстрыми росчерками что-то написала.

Развернув свиток, девочки подняли его над головой. На нем была надпись, выполненная по всем канонам каллиграфии:

«Фанклуб Нара Шикамару! Совместное наблюдение за облаками прилагается!»

Шино оглянулся и, пожав плечами, снова зарылся в свою книжку, пряча мимолетную улыбку.

С задней парты Чоджи сочувственно спросил, не хочет ли Шикамару чипсов.

Шикамару поглубже спрятался в собственный локоть.

-Проблемно… - донесся съеденный тканью рукава звук.

* * *

-Это было забавно, - кивнула Наруто, выходя из здания Академии.

Хината тонко улыбнулась в ладошку. В воздухе повис почти неслышимый, но уж очень заразительный смех Курамы.

Что ни говори, а жить в свое удовольствие – приятно!

Наруто улыбнулась, поднимая глаза к небу. Бескрайнему, бесконечно яростному – и радостному.


	3. Ч1 Глава 3 Девятое Октября

**A/N ****Привет! **

**Извиняюсь за задержку! У меня есть хорошая причина: в этой главе текста в два раза больше, чем в 1-й главе и прологе вместе.**

**Спасибо, **zigmas, **за отзыв! :) строчила, как заведенная. **

**На счет громадного ООС: искренне надеюсь, что у меня все же получится провернуть «А что, если» вместо «Все было совсем не так!». То есть герои жили-были, по канону, но произошло событие, из-за которого они поменялись/выросли и т.д.**

**Был сделан пересчет номеров глав. Эта глава отныне идет под номером «3», предыдущая — номер «2», а номер «1» я загружу вместе с номером «5», на чем история дошкольных времен закончится. То есть, догенинных времен.**

**Почему?**

**Потому что в предыдущей главе даже мне самой показалось, что фанфик про Хинату. Это не так. Хината важный персонаж, но все должно быть четко: главная героиня — Наруто.**

**И еще. Если «Глава 2 Две ведьмы Конохи» была сделана с упором на Юмор, то в этой я проталкиваю другую мою жанровую заявку: Приключения. Данная глава (3) содержит первых ласточек основного сюжета. Пройдут годы для Нару, и однажды явится Главный Злодей... **

**Для Нару это не очевидно. Для читателей? :) **

**Также знакомимся с героями. Они будут появляться, лишних не держим.**

**О пэйрингах и персонажах! **

**Анбу Каге/Анко.**

**Кто такой Анбу Каге? Это полуОС, которого можно найти в Нарутопедии, в разделе Анбу. Там есть лицо и позывной.**

**Ичираку Котоне — должна была появиться. Почему? Секрет.**

* * *

Глава 3. Девятое октября.

**2010 год Эры Шиноби.**

Узумаки Наруто проснулась на ветке ивы у реки. В ее руках лежала книжка в толстом кожаном переплете. Сама Наруто, полусонно оглядывая свои руки, увидела пятна грязи и стебельки травы, торчащие из рукавов; под слоем подсохшего зеленого сока на запястье девочки виднелась татуировка в виде окружности с точкой внутри.

-**Фуин**, - пробормотала девочка. На месте книги остался только маленький дымок, в то время, как рисунок на ее запястье стал полностью черным.

Осторожно протерев глаза, девочка зевнула. День только начинался, солнце, может быть, и встало на горизонте, но поляну все еще окутывали утренние сумерки.

Ну что ж, утренняя тренировка. на очереди. А перед этим...

С визгом Наруто свалилась в воду.

**«ОПЯТЬ?!» **

* * *

Время позднего завтрака. Босса призыва можно съесть! Но, вот незадача, Ичираку Рамен, ее любимая закусочная, был закрыт.

Недолго думая, Наруто приподняла штору и нырнула под нее.

-Я вернулась! - громко сообщила она.

Из-за прилавка высунула голову сонная Аяме, дочь пожилой пары, которой принадлежало это местечко. Аяме и ее родители жили в маленьком домике с кухней на первом этаже. Из кухни вели две двери: одна в гостиную, а вторая за прилавок. Закусочная представляла собой комнату, в которой не было одной стены. С одной стороны был длинный стол для посетителей и несколько высоких стульев. С другой — небольшая перегородка перед барной стойкой, за которой к рамену добавлялись последние приправы. Обычно.

Сейчас эта удобная во всех отношениях поверхность служила отличной подушкой.

-Добро пожаловать в Ичираку! - пробормотала Аяме и снова уронила голову на руки.

Наруто на это только цыкнула

-Что-то ты совсем себя не жалеешь, сестренка, - нахмурилась девочка, - Опять допоздна работали?

Аяме только промычала что-то нераборчивое.

Осенью в Конохе два фестиваля шли один за другим. Маленький и тихий Праздник Осенних Листьев в середине сентября, а вслед за ним громкий и торжественный День Победы над Кьюби в октябре.

Из-за этого все ресторанчики, закусочные, прилавки деревни работали допоздна. Многие крупные заведения специально нанимали рабочих, чтобы не останавливаться ни на минуту.

Но не все могли себе такое позволить. Да и Наруто первая признавала, что без Теучи, Котоне и их дочери Аяме, рамен был бы не рамен.

А есть-то как хочется!

Где все? Где еда?!

-Ку? - позвала девочка, - Котоне в доме нет, Аяме не проявляет признаков жизни, что делать?

**-Теучи тоже спит, **- проинформировала ее Курама, - **Хочешь — буди их всех... НО ЕСЛИ ты еще раз повторишь ТАКОЕ, видит небо, я ни слова тебе больше не скажу!**

-Ну, Ку, это же я намокла!

**-Ты не намокла, ты с размаху после сна окунулась в ледяную воду!**

-Просто прохладную!..

**-Я чувствую все то же, что и ты! И я, в отличие от тебя, спала!**

-Хе-хе, - смущенно рассмеялась Наруто. Ее смех поддержало громкое урчание живота. Аяме не проснулась, - Ну, подождем, - вздохнула девочка.

Забравшись на высокий стул, Наруто сложила руки на барную стойку, после чего прикорнула рядом.

Вскоре тишину нарушало лишь парное сопение.

* * *

Наруто не снились кошмары. Но и обычными ее сны назвать нельзя. Засыпая, она попадала в тронный зал огромного храма, где перед ней всегда оказывался алтарь, похожий на широкий трон.

Она никогда не задерживалась здесь надолго.

Черные колонны храма медленно переходили в гроты пещер. Здесь, на пересечении величественных строений и природной громады, возвышалась арка, делящая разум джинчуурики пополам.

Там, на другой стороне, начинались владения девятихвостой лисицы.

Пещерные коридоры постоянно менялись. Дороги плутали.

Но Наруто не нужны были дороги.

-Привет еще раз, Курама, - сказала девочка, останавливаясь у входа в гигантскую пещеру. Гряда сросшихся сталактитов и сталагмитов образовывала решетку гигантской клетки.

Впрочем, просто клеткой это чудо природы назвать было нельзя.

Подземный грот был удивителен. По размеру он превышал Коноху в несколько раз. Своды пещеры подсвечивали огоньки, бегущие вдоль жил горных пород. Тихо шуршали крохотные оазисы зелени. Место, где обитала девятихвостая пленница, было потрясающе красиво. И посреди всего этого великолепия, как сияющая драгоценность, находилось бездонно-синее искрящееся озеро.

Там, на неподвижной глади воды, огромное существо пыталось сделать шаг.

Курама.

То и дело проваливаясь, она потихоньку находила баланс. Вот у нее получилось пройтись вдоль берега, по поверхности воды. Сосредоточенно глядя в свое отражение, гигантская лисица пыталась уследить за мелким бурлением глубинных ключей. Точного воздействие чакры добиться получалось с трудом.

Демоница была настолько погружена в происходящее, что даже не заметила подошедшую к берегу девочку.

Разумеется, Наруто сразу же захотела привлечь к себе внимание.

Не долго думая, она скорчила рожицу.

-КУ! ПРИВЕТ! - крикнула она...

Слова подхватило оглушительное эхо. Отразившись, как в кривом зеркале, чудовищное лицо улыбнулось из глубины озера.

-А-а-аа! - закричав, Курама подпрыгнула – и тут же ушла под воду.

Загребая лапами, барахтаясь, она пыталась выкарабкаться на берег — что совершенно не получалось. Камни скользили.

-Что? - спросила у мокрой лисицы Наруто, - Я поздоровалась!

Взгляд девятихвостой биджу был убийственным.

**-Наруто... **- отплевываясь от воды, начала Курама, - **Наруто**...

Вставая на дне озера, лисица расчетливо прищурилась. Все девять хвостов изогнулись, загребая как можно больше воды.

Пора показать, кто в доме хозяин!

-О, нет... - побледнела Наруто, - Ку, я потренироваться пришла!... В чем-нибудь...

**-Ну и тренируйся!** - рассмеялась демоница смехом темного властелина.

В подсознании джинчуурики начался потоп.

* * *

Ичираку Котоне, дородная улыбчивая женщина, шла по улице, напевая себе под нос. Перед собой она катила тележку с продуктами.

Дела раменного прилавка ее мужа шли на ура, сам Хокаге не брезговал заказать чашку лапши. Не сравнить с прежним правителем деревни, но Теучи рассказывал, что после нападения Кьюби посетителей долгое время не было вовсе. Котоне не знала. Ее тогда не было...здесь.

Шторы прилавка были закрыты. Видимо, никто из ее семьи так и не проснулся.

Приподняв толстое бумажное полотно, женщина осторожно вкатила тележку и прошла сама. Следом за ней штора упала обратно.

Увиденное ее удивило. Сложив руки на столе, здесь спала маленькая девочка.

-Наруто-сама, - всплеснула руками женщина. Подойдя к прилавку, Котоне заметила и вторую засоню, - Хм!

Женщина улыбнулась. Двое ангелков.

-Аяме-чан! Аяме-чан, вставай! - позвала она дочь.

-Мама? - сонно спросила та. И тут же широко распахнула глаза, - Я сейчас открою прилавок!

-Не нужно, солнышко, - ласково произнесла Котоне, но тут же строгим голосом добавила, - Но позволь спросить, что делает Наруто-сама у нас за стойкой?

Оглянувшись, девушка увидела золотистую макушку на другой стороне стола.

Аяме охнула.

-Я думала, Ру-чан мне приснилась! - воскликнула она.

Котоне с нежностью потрепала волосы дочери.

-Ничего страшного. Откроемся позже. Хороший сон — залог здоровья, - наставительно произнесла женщина.

С легкостью подняв всю тележку, она перелезла через прилавок. Чего только не позволишь себе, когда шторы закрыты!

Напевая, Котоне оккупировала кухню.

Ну, приступим!

-Ру-чан... - несильно толкнула золотоволосую девочку Аяме, - Наруто!

Та вскочила, словно за ней кто-то гнался. Ошарашенно оглядываясь вокруг, Наруто некоторое время не могла понять, где находится.

-Фууух, - выдохнула девочка, наконец, просыпаясь, - Я думала, утону...

-Наруто-с...чан? - выглянула из кухни Котоне, - Как рамен?

-Рамен? - удивилась Наруто, - Ра-а-амен! Спасибо-за-угощение!

Аяме посмеиваясь, наблюдала, как быстро исчезает лапша.

-Мисо по выбору заведения, - откашлявшись, она торжественно представила блюдо, - Следом идут две порции со свининой и одна - овощная. Дальше — по выбору клиента.

-Мммммм, - только промычала девочка.

-Еще два мисо, мам! - крикнула Аяме, - А то пока мы получим заказ, все уже будет съедено, - пошутила она.

В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, определенно.

-Пища богов, - успела вставить слово Наруто между двумя порциями.

**-Воистину,** - облизнулась невидимая биджу, **- И сладкого тоже не забудь!**

Аяме нервно рассмеялась.

-Ичираку Рамен! Приготовлено с любовью!

* * *

Час спустя Наруто сидела на крыше Ичираку и хмуро наблюдала за происходящим на улице. Там, как многоногое чудовище, постоянно шевелясь и увеличиваясь, собиралась толпа.

Да, рамен может сделать любой день прекрасным, но забывать о том, какое сегодня число, не стоило.

К началу октября жителей Конохи можно было чаще встретить около кладбища или у каменного монумента. И там, и тут эти люди вытирали редкие слезы, глядя на вырезанные имена погибших шиноби и не только.

Проблема заключалась в том, что, кроме посещения мемориальных святынь, был еще один способ отдать дань уважения погибшим. Как назло, практически у любого жителя деревни, шиноби ли, торговца ли, ремесленника – у всех был хотя бы один потерянный друг, отец, брат, сват.

Скорбящих родственников в Конохе много. Кому знать, как не ей, Наруто?

Обычно Наруто весь октябрь старалась не попадаться никому на глаза. Мало ли, до какой глупости додумаются люди? Вон, идут к башне Хокаге, разряженные в пух и прах толстяки впереди, подпевалы позади.

Хорошо хоть саму девочку никто не видел.

Сглазила!

Тихо отсидеться на крыше не получилось.

-Узумаки Наруто? – спросил, появившись в вихре листьев, Анбу. Девочка кивнула, - Тебя вызывают в башню!

**«Старику что-то понадобилось, или дураки в масках снова путают приказы Совета с приказами Хокаге?** - с сомнением спросила Курама как ни в чем не бывало. Все утренние происшествия благополучно забыты перед лицом очевидной внешней угрозы. **- Сейчас как раз время ежегодных прошений о твоей казни».**

«Ставлю сотню рьо против дохлой кошки, что в этом году они не только завалят Старика бумажками, но и соберутся у него под окнами, требуя справедливого возмездия», - мысленно фыркнула Наруто.

**«У меня нет дохлой кошки**, - хмыкнула Кьюби.

Наруто фыркнула вслух. Смерив взглядом Анбу, она самоуверенно ответила:

-Хм... Я не в настроении, - и отвернулась.

**«Закипает. Скоро пар из ушей валить будет, - **констатировала факт лисица, - **Демононенавистник»**

«Очередной», - со вздохом согласилась Наруто.

-Приказы не обсуждаются, Узумаки! - рявкнул Анбу. Рука мужчины потянулась к казенному короткому клинку, танто.

Разговор становился опасным.

-Приказы Совета и Старейшин? Да как бы не так! - воскликнула девочка. Резко скакнув назад, она перемахнула на следующую крышу, - Поймай меня, чудик-сан, если сможешь! – крикнула, не оборачиваясь. И рванула прочь.

За ее спиной раздались крики ярости.

-Анбу, - фыркнула девочка, - Лучшие шиноби деревни!

Прыжок, перекат по черепице, два шага, новый прыжок, резкий разворот… Преследователей за ее спиной становилось все больше. Вместо того, чтобы быть бесшумными, они перекликали друг друга, загоняя девочку, как генины – кошку.

В новом прыжке Наруто не долетела до следующей крыши, приземлившись на балкон. За спиной раздались победные выкрики. Девочка не обратила внимания. Словно обезьяна, она уцепилась за стену и в два прыжка оказалась внизу, юркнув в дыру подвала.

Хороший подвал, один на длинную череду кварталов. Выходов здесь много, выбирай любой. Главное – задерживаться не стоит.

В темноте Наруто ориентировалась лучше, чем при свете. Вместо того чтобы рвануть к одному из отверстий, она нырнула в кучу барахла. Не останавливаясь, она ужом скользнула между досок, старых тряпок, строительного мусора, чтобы повиснуть на давно подготовленной веревке прямо над канализационным каналом.

Качнувшись, Наруто прицепилась ногами к потолку. Затолкав веревку обратно в щель, девочка деактивировала печать. Ее собственная разработка, эта вещица создавала дыру в барьере подземных лабиринтов Конохагакуре-но-Сато. Без этой печати вниз бы попала окровавленная тушка с выкачанной чакрой – и хорошо, что живая.

Здесь был один из выходов в подземные галереи Конохи. Дом крыс, трупов и редких преступников S-класса. Словом, идеальное место.

Если бы не одно «но».

**«Нас почуяли»**, - прошептала Курама.

-Здесь?! – поразилась Наруто, оглядываясь вниз, - Сенсоров такого уровня в Конохе раз-два и обчелся!

В грязной воде мелькнула тень. Когда отражение прояснилось, там оказалось именно то, что ожидала увидеть Наруто.

Гигантская пасть девятихвостой лисицы.

**«Печать Мито путает след,** - продолжила биджу, - **Но внимание все еще направлено на нас».**

-Бездна, - ругнулась под нос Наруто, - Придется выбираться в том же подвале. Ну-ка…

Пустив чакру в браслет, девочка поймала появившиеся перед ней блокнот и кисточку прежде, чем те упали в воду.

Будет очень нехорошо, если в деревне узнают, что она имеет доступ в здешние лабиринты. Кроме канализации и прочих нужных вещей, в этом черном сердце Конохи прятались и прячутся до сих пор лаборатории, тайники и подземные полигоны. Бездна, здесь бродит даже небольшая армия шиноби!

А сколько здесь мертвецов! Выгребная яма, безымянное кладбище, пристанище предателей – потому что все верные бойцы остались на свету. Наруто иногда задумывалась, что все это говорит о ней, время от времени посещающей местные пенаты.

Но ей ли оглядываться на общественное мнение?

Сейчас нужно просто нарисовать что-нибудь, так же путающее погоню, как здешний барьер, поставленный Сенджу-Узумаки Мито.

-Обожаю фуиндзюцу, - бормотала Наруто, на коленке вырисовывая закорючки на первой свободной странице блокнота.

**«Кисть, всегда смоченная в чернилах. Блокнот, листы которого отпадают сами,** - фыркнула Курама из отражения, - **Дай тебе волю, у тебя будет рамен завариваться в буквах».**

Наруто резко подняла голову, отрываясь от своего занятия.

-Как я об этом раньше не подумала?! – с шутливым ужасом спросила она, возвращаясь к листу с печатью.

**«Я создала монстра,** - пожаловалась пасть, - **Берегись мир, тебя завоюет лапша и затопит бульон!»**

Девочка представила эту картину.

-Отличная идея!

* * *

Выбравшись из туннелей в другом конце подвала, Наруто скользнула к расположенному рядом выходу.

-Чертовы сенсоры, - шипела она, осторожно разгребая завал, - Если они так хороши, то почему не вспомнят, наконец, текст присяги? Там четко сказано, кто босс! Как точно он меня чует?

**«С точностью до тридцати-сорока метров. В деревне не потеряет».**

-Но вблизи ему придется постараться. Чертов сенсор!

Девочка неслышно скользнула наружу из подвала. Подавила чакру – для надежности. Рыбкой нырнув в окно, она тенью пронеслась по коридорам пустого дома.

**«Сомневаюсь, что он не решится последовать за тобой в Лес Смерти».**

«Значит, буду водить его по деревне до посинения!» - Наруто перешла на мысленный диалог. Выбравшись из дома через окно верхнего этажа, девочка огляделась.

Анбу в серой маске Тени стоял, замерев, вслушиваясь в пространство.

**«И он посинеет быстрее, чем ты»**, - закончила за нее Курама.

«Естественно! – согласилась Наруто, - **Хенге!**»

-Динамический выход! – с громким криком девочка приземлилась ногами на затылок Каге, успешно сбрасывая того с крыши.

«Обожаю Майто Гая, - удовлетворенно подумала Наруто, - Один человек, но столько поводов для шуток!»

Впрочем, ее маскарад никого не обманул.

-Узумаки?.. – расслышала она удивленный голос из-под маски.

-Пламенный привет из трущоб, масочник! – весело крикнула девочка, уже находясь за две крыши от замешкавшегося шиноби, - Да пребудет с тобой Сила Юности!

Рванув по прямой, Наруто больше не пыталась плутать. Сейчас этот «лучший из лучших» снова раскричится, собрав всю свору. Впрочем, девочка не сомневалась в своей способности убежать от этих черепах.

-Узумаки-сан! – острый слух поймал восклицание оставшегося позади Анбу, - Вы не можете вечно бегать от нас! Хокаге-сама лично прика… что?

Наруто резко встала.

Медленно повернувшись к преследователю, девочка внимательно посмотрела на него. Секунду спустя шиноби поравнялся с ней, но настороженно остановился поодаль. Весь встрепанный, в пыли, с торчащими волосами – близко познакомился с дорогой, ха!

Наконец, лицо Наруто осветила улыбка.

-Так что ж вы раньше не сказали, Анбу-сан? – продолжая улыбаться, спросила девочка, - Я не знала, что это Старик меня зовет.

Минута молчания.

**«Компетентные Анбу знают цепочку командования,** - важно провозгласила Курама, - **Нужно было догадаться».**

«Лучше перестраховаться, чем получить по голове», - не согласилась Наруто.

Молчание.

-Не сказали? Узумаки-сан, вам об этом кричали! – наконец, не выдержал шиноби.

Наруто фыркнула. Кричали?

Как же! Анбу! Лучшие из лучших! Опасные! Бесшумные! Смертельные, стремительные, эффективные!

Эти самые Анбу опустились до того, чтобы сломя голову носиться за маленькой девочкой по всей деревне. И как они собирались остановить ее? Криком и угрозами? И все это по приказу Старика?! Не смешно.

-Никто не говорил про «лично Хокаге», - рассудительно заметила Наруто, - Просто какие-то ребята в масках решили за мной побегать. Не-е-ет, Анбу-сан! Их не Старик отправил.

Молчание.

Тень с сомнением глядел на девочку сквозь щели маски. Для десятилетки, ученицы Академии, она была быстра. Да что там! Ее скорости мог позавидовать любой джонин. Не удивительно, что у его коллег, возникают трудности с поимкой Узумаки.

Отсюда возникает закономерный вопрос – является ли эта скорость прирожденной особенностью или была натренирована? Если она наследственная, то кто родители девочки? А если это натренировано, то в чем заключались тренировки? Ведь нельзя же работать над одной скоростью!

Однако одна вещь останется верной в обоих случаях. Узумаки - не та, кем ее считают в деревне.

Опасная мысль, особенно учитывая что девочка – джинчуурики. Следует поделиться этими наблюдениями с Хокаге.

И, говоря о Хокаге!..

-Этого не может быть, - спокойно сообщил мужчина, - Все шиноби деревни являются частью четкой структуры. Анбу подчинены напрямую Хокаге и только ему. Вам следовало не убегать, а спросить, в чем дело, - отчитал он девочку, - Любой шиноби отряда Анбу мог вам ответить.

Судя по скептическому синему взгляду, словам Тени не поверил.

-Спорим на ваш месячный заработок, что это не так? – провокационно спросила Наруто.

-Я не спорю при исполнении, Узумаки-сан.

Девочка пожала плечами и подошла поближе к шиноби. Поднявшись на носочки, она заглянула в прорези маски.

-Я пообещаю, что не буду больше убегать, если за мной пошлют Анбу, - серьезно сообщила она, - Не будет больше никаких охот на меня. Как если бы Тора, кошка дайме, согласилась отныне сидеть на руках у своей хозяйки и терпеть ее выходки.

Предложение определенно заставляло задуматься. Он, один из лучших сенсоров Конохи, потратил полдня, чтобы найти Узумаки – чтобы в итоге она остановилась сама. Кто другой потратил бы день – и не добился бы ничего.

-Не стоит заставлять Хокаге ждать, - прервал затянувшуюся паузу мужчина, - И, Узумаки-сан, ни Большой Совет, ни Совет Кланов шиноби не имеют права приказывать Анбу. Это закон деревни, который вы должны проходить на занятиях в Академии. Вы проиграли.

-Ничего не знаю, - легкомысленно пожала плечами Наруто, - Цитировать закон любой выпускник Академии может! А как все на самом деле?.. – девочка протянула руку, прикоснувшись к локтю шиноби, - Шуншин?

Шиноби и джинчуурики исчезли в ворохе листьев. Минутой позже на их месте приземлились несколько других Анбу.

За дверью кабинета Хокаге кто-то кричал. Наруто фыркнула. Ее сопровождающий чуть замедлил шаг.

-Демон развратил уважаемый клан! Это существо пагубно воздействует… - приглушенный крик разносился по приемной.

-Добро пожаловать в жизнь Узумаки Наруто, за день до фестиваля в честь смерти Кьюби! – тихо пробормотала девочка и толкнула створки двери.

Дверь открылась без единого скрипа.

Перед Хокаге стояла целая делегация уважаемых членов Совета Конохи – торговцы, банкиры, а также двое старейшин. Последние сразу заметили вновь прибывших. Вот только вклиниться в гневную речь остальных им не удалось.

-Эта тварь никого не уважает! Мешает жить мирным горожанам! Хокаге-сама, вы должны рассмотреть прошение о каз…

Наруто это надоело.

-Старик! – воскликнула она, - Мне тут сказали, что ты меня звал!

Люди обернулись. Хмурый Сарутоби стоял за их спинами, перебирая на своем столе бумаги. Коротко глянув на Наруто, он кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.

-Демоново отродье! Наконец-то! – прошипела женщина в богатом лиловом кимоно с желтым огнем понизу и золотыми листьями на рукавах – в память о Четвертом.

-Мы посылали за тварью два часа назад! – надменно возмутился полный черноусый мужчина с тростью, - Эти Анбу совсем ни на что не годятся!

Наруто с легким интересом наблюдала, как люди, брызгая слюной, роют себе могилы.

Один из членов Совета, человек с красным лицом, сделал три шага в ее сторону.

-Тебе недолго осталось отравлять Коноху своим присутствием, Кьюби!

**«Он это сказал».**

Глаза Наруто расширились. Но прежде, чем мужчина успел дойти до нее, Анбу потянул девочку за плечо, чтобы спрятать себе за спину.

Из-за чьей-то спины, надо признать, смотреть на происходящее получалось гораздо спокойнее.

- Ну, так чего ты хотел, Старик? – подала голос Наруто, помимо воли хватаясь за плащ Тени-сана, - Пригласить меня на чашку-другую рамена? Я всегда за!

-Наруто, зайди сегодня к Ибики, - спокойно ответил ей правитель деревни.

Вся делегация заметно расслабилась, уже самодовольно и свысока глядя на «демона».

-Хокаге-сама, - пораженно переспросил «ее» Анбу, - Безусловно, вы не собираетесь наказывать ребенка, не разобравшись в ситуации?

**«Мило».**

Старик поднял голову.

-Что? Нет, конечно нет.

-Но Хокаге! Мы ясно дали понять… - снова начала говорить женщина.

-Кьюби не место среди добрых жителей Конохи!

-От демона давно пора избавиться!

**«Их не нужно жалеть».**

«Их не нужно жалеть», - как во сне повторила Наруто за голосом Курамы.

-О чем говорят эти люди, Старик? – голос девочки чуть заметно дрожал. Хокаге, разумеется, заметил.

-Они - преступники, Нару-чан, не обращай внимания. Обвиняются в измене, нарушении секретности, а также попытке саботажа военных сил Конохи.

-Что?! - заверещали купцы.

«Глас народа», возможно, был избран за громкость.

-Хорошо, дедуля, - улыбнулась Наруто, - Я пойду.

-Иди, - кивнул старик.

Девочка оглянулась на Анбу.

-Спасибо, Тень-сан, - тихо сказала она и покинула кабинет.

* * *

-Хирузен, ты уверен?! – обеспокоенно спросила старая советница Третьего Хокаге, -Это достойные люди из уважаемых семей…

-Ничего достойного в них нет, - жестко отрезал Хокаге, - Наруто-чан настолько же демон, насколько я или ты, Кохару. Они продолжают настаивать на ее казни – я принимаю меры.

Хирузен, не отрываясь от бумаг, выпустил короткую волну КИ. Сама мысль о неблагодарных жителях деревни, так относящихся к наследию его преемника, была невыносима. Но он не был бы Хокаге, если бы не умел нести невыносимое.

-Неужели она до сих пор не знает о Кьюби? – снова спросила Кохару. Старая боевая подруга, на которую он еще пять лет назад с удовольствием перекладывал львиную долю своих обязанностей. Чертова бумага, лучше бы ею подтирались!

Что это? Прошение о дополнительном финансировании Академии. Надо разобраться… И нет времени.

-Я ей не говорил, - коротко ответил Хирузен.

-Ну так скажи – и перестань отправлять на заклание!..

Хокаге смял свиток в узловатых старческих руках.

-Ты слышишь себя, Кохару?! – он поднял голову, - «Отправлять на заклание»? Словно это невинные овечки! Я согласился не отдавать ее на удочерение! Моя самая большая ошибка заключается в том, что я вообще сказал, в кого Четвертый запечатал лиса! Какой героиней Наруто является!

…его дочь, - хотел бы продолжить Хокаге, но не стал. Прошли те деньки, когда он горой стоял за своих соратников в войне и мирной жизни. В бою с ними еще можно иметь дело, но мирная жизнь? Что это такое? - спросит Данзо, а эти двое подпоют.

Вопрос про Академию стоит кому-то передоверить. А кому?

-Джинчуурики не герои, - веско вставил слово Хомура, другой старый товарищ, - Они оружие!

Новая волна ки окатила двоих старейшин с головой. Те сделали шаг назад. Лицемеры! Рассуждают об оружие, войне, жизни и смерти – а сами когда просто тренировались?

Что бы отдал он, их Хокаге, лишь бы снова оказаться там, где кипит жизнь! Размять кости!

Лишь бы не сглазить... Когда до Хокаге лично доберется враг, это будет означать, что умерли все верные и храбрые. Остались только те, кто ждет, когда их кто-то спасет.

А спасать день – задача Хокаге.

-Мы все в равной степени оружие и в равной степени герои, - уже спокойнее ответил обоим старейшинам Хирузен, - И закон для всех един, - Старик тонко улыбнулся, глядя в окно, - Я не удивлюсь, если Наруто-чан догадалась. Она умная девочка.

Осень. Листья снаружи начали опадать, гниют на земле. И все же, как свежо! Там нет пыли, там только небо над головой – и листья. И в них можно спрятаться в буквальном смысле!.. Хорошо быть молодым.

-И ты продолжаешь настаивать? – поразилась Кохару. Будто ей отдавили мизинец, право слово!

-Закон един, - Хирузен поставил финальную роспись в очередном документе.

-Закон назначаешь ты.

Это так.

-И я, побери меня шинигами, этому рад! – рявкнул Хирузен.

…Когда в последний раз он позволял себе схватиться за сердце в присутствии своих сокомандников?

* * *

Наруто не стала задерживаться в Башне Хокаге. Ее путь лежал по направлению к приземистому зданию в двух шагах от этой банки маринования Старика.

Девочка не торопилась, хоть и не замедляла шаг. На полпути, оглянувшись, она заметила, как из Башни выходит процессия – помятые представители Совета Конохи в окружении стражи Анбу.

**«Ты не виновата в том, что они идиоты», -** успокаивающе заметила Курама. За много лет близкого общения, лисица могла на глаз определить, что гложет ее джинчуурики.

_«Все равно трудно представить, что… раз… и все. Из-за одного слова их казнят. Уверена, в остальном-то они неплохие люди»_

Несмотря на свою «профессию», девочка недолюбливала смерть. Смерть – потеря памяти, потеря себя. Там, за гранью, нет ничего интересного, ничего, чем можно жить – она-то знала.

**«Неплохие люди? Неплохие люди, Наруто, это ты и Хината. Но если ты сама себя не защитишь, кто тебя защитит?»**

_«Ты?»_ – слабо улыбнулась джинчуурики.

**«Иногда девяти хвостов оказывается чертовски мало, **- вздохнула Курама, - **Тогда нужны то мозги, как у Нара, то решительность, как у Хинаты».**

Это заставило улыбнуться шире.

_«Хината не считает себя такой уж решительной»_.

**«Но мы обе знаем, что, когда ее близкие в опасности, она берет себя в руки. А ты, кажется, в постоянной опасности».**

-Я могу о себе позаботиться, - надула губы Наруто. И именно в этот момент случилось непредвиденное.

-Разве это не моя маленькая На-ру-чан? – пропел женский голос прямо у нее над ухом.

Девочке сразу же захотелось сделать картинный жест рука-лицо. Прямо на ее пути в ворохе листьев возникла молодая девушка в пальто и сетке-майке на голое тело. Потянувшись, словно кошка, она наклонилась к девочке, ущипнув за щеку.

-Анко, - мило улыбнулась в ответ Наруто. Никаких картинных жестов! Плавали, знаем.

-Где улыбочка, Наруто-чан? - строго продолжила ее знакомая, - Тебя кто-то обидел? Я его запытаю!

-Тебе это еще предстоит, Анко, - серьезно ответила девочка.

-Тск... - цыкнула женщина, - Святотатцы! - как на публику возмутилась она, но больше ничего не добавила.

Наруто пожала плечами. Оставив Анко у дверей здания, девочка толкнула ворота.

Тяжелые створки, скрежеща, отворились. Скрип и общая мрачность были частью атмосферы. Так любимые местным начальством психологические пытки, первая часть.

Наруто медленно шла по коридорам «приемной». Все основные камеры и допросные, «мастерские», как их здесь называли, были глубоко под землей. Отсюда вело как минимум восемь выходов в подземные лабиринты Конохи — и это только те, которые она нашла!

Вниз спускался крутой пандус. Каждый метр здания был покрыт печатями, изготовленными еще Мито Узумаки, женой основателя деревни, Первого Хокаге. При Втором (параноике) и Четвертом (гении фуиндзюцу) защита пыточных мастерских только возросла.

**«Средний уровень, западное крыло»**, - подсказала дорогу Курама.

«Серьезный клиент», - определила Наруто. Из-за юного возраста, ей редко доверяли людей из Среднего уровня. Что уж говорить о Нижнем!

-Мелочь, тебя ждут, поторопись! - крикнул, проходя один из местных работников. За что Наруто любила дознавателей — с ними было легко приятно общаться.

-Ну, если ждут... - усмехнулась девочка, сбрасывая остатки дурного настроения. По-другому в данной области работы просто нельзя!

И, рванув во всю прыть, едва ли не пролетая над землей, девочка поспешила в сторону, подсказанную биджу. Печати едва заметно засветились — такая скорость легко могла быть воспринята, как угроза. Наруто, не сбавляя темпа, вытянула руку, касаясь пальцами стены в полуполете. Очередная неровность содрала кожу, и несколько красных капель впитались в камень. Кровь Узумаки. Возможно, где-то ниже Нижнего уровня и есть камеры, способные удержать мастера фуиндзюцу, но эти коридоры только рады встрече.

Сто лет назад предполагалось, что любой потомок старшей ветви клана пройдет подобный барьер во сне, с завязанными глазами. Так что незачем и пытаться остановить.

-Долго ты, - хмуро поприветствовал девочку мужчина в черном плаще и с пачкой бумаг в руках. Вид у него был пугающий. Крупный, как медведь, со шрамами, пересекающими лицо — а под банданой прячется сущий кошмар. Довелось увидеть.

Наруто негодующе фыркнула, пытаясь отдышаться. Такая скорость не давалась легко — и после этого услышать, что, мол, не спешила? Ах да...

-Сегодня целый день меня преследовали посланники Совета. Сообщение Старика потерялось в неразберихе, - извиняющимся тоном пояснила Наруто, - Добрый вечер, Морино-сан.

-Опять будет много работы, - вздохнул тот, - А тут несколько серьезных случаев.

Наруто подобралась.

-Я могу чем-то помочь?

-Разумеется.

-Для того тебя и позвали, Нару-чан! - весело добавила подошедшая Анко, - Ибики, к нам «мясо» привели! Сейчас, Нару-чан разберется с этим типом, и поиграем!

Морино Ибики кивнул с отсутствующим видом.

Не дожидаясь, пока начальник соберется с мыслями, Анко открыла дверь, перед которой они стояли.

Комната была большая и белая. Наруто удивилась — разве это место кого-то напугает?

-Да, есть у нас и такие апартаменты, - заметив ее удивление, произнесла Анко, - Знаешь, для самых сумасшедших!

-Было предположение, что данная особь — результат чьего-то эксперимента, - пояснил Ибики, заходя за ними следом.

Особью оказался молодой (вряд ли старше шестнадцати лет) парень с прыщами по всему лицу и наглыми глазами. Улыбаясь, словно не в пыточной находится, он молотил руками по стеклу, разделяющему его и дознавателей.

Вся одежда психа состояла из штанов и распахнутого жилета-безрукавки. Ткань была насквозь пропитана кровью, но на коже не было ни следа, ни шрама.

-Эй! Эй! Выпустите меня, неверные! Познакомимся! - прекратив стучать, парень оперся локтем о стекло, пятерней проведя по ежику коротких красных волос. Стоя изогнувшись, он явно пытался изобразить позу искусной соблазнительницы — до нелепости неудачно.

-Ройко-кун знает, вы там есть! - пропел пленник, - Ройко-кун ждет вас в го-о-о-ости!

Ибики поднес руку к стене и пустил в нее чакру. Символы печати разошлись в сторону и, куполом накрыв комнату, засветились. Из букв тут же выпустились тонкие черные нити, спеленав сумасшедшего. Посреди белой комнаты в полу появился прямоугольник, выросший в кушетку. Орущего парня протащило — аккуратно! - и закинуло на эту кушетку, вытянув дергающиеся руки и ноги.

Фуиндзюцу. Ну разве оно не прекрасно?

Остается один вопрос.

-Почему он еще жив? - спросила Наруто.

Кто этот безумец, что он сделал, почему так себя ведет — это все не ее заботы. Нет, как раз наоборот. Работа Наруто — выяснить все эти вещи. Обычно. Но для этого не выполнено важное условие.

Пленник должен быть мертв.

Искомый пленник заверещал. Не от боли — ему еще никто ничего не сделал. Но и не от страха.

Скорее... от скуки?

-Хороший вопрос, - тоном учителя из Академии похвалила Анко, - И на него есть интересный ответ.

-Заключенный порядковый номер #30153285-sB, - сухо зачитал шапку документа Ибики, - Обвинение: убийства, нарушение общественного порядка.

Это ничего не объясняло. Класс sB — значит, шиноби уровня от сильного Чунина до Джонина чуть ниже среднего. Парень выглядел опасным — за счет своего психованного поведения. Но тело его явно было неразвитым, больше подходящим для ремесленника. Хотя нет, у ремесленников должно быть больше мышечной массы!

**«Запас чакры тоже не ахти**, - отчиталась Курама, - **Система повреждена и не способна на крупные всплески».**

То есть, ничего мощнее **Каварими** — детской техники замены.

_«Так в чем же дело?»_

-Улучшенного генома не обнаружено. Заключение мед-нина: Стандарт, - продолжал Ибики.

Что остается... малозатратное Гендзюцу? Как он с такими показателями вообще стал шиноби?! И не ниже Чунина!

А главное, что он такого сделал, что его засунули на Средний уровень пыточных мастерских?

-У-у-у, - дразнясь, протянула Анко, - Мы сломали мозг Нару-чан. Ничего, мелкая, думать полезно!

Наруто фыркнула.

**«Этого человека легче убить, чем разобраться»,** - подвела итог Курама.

Стекло отъехало. Наруто оглянулась — на другой его стороне оказалось не зеркало, как она думала, а простая матовая поверхность. То есть, пленник догадался, что именно за этой стеной кто-то находится.

**«Сенсор?!** - удивилась Курама, - **Прощай, теория о мистике, что-то он умеет!»**

Какая-какая теория?..

**«Ну, Наруто, представь себе — слабый, нетренированный человечек внезапно обретает огромную мощь...»**

Наруто перевела взгляд на парня. Глаза того были навыкате. Он явно хотел продолжить «общение», но не мог: его челюсть оплели нити чакры. Вместо этого преступник мычал, пытаясь что-то сказать по слогам.

-Он владеет какой-то очень важной информацией? - предположила Наруто. Хотя этот вариант не объяснял, что здесь делает она сама.

-Не совсем так, - ухмыльнулась Анко, - Хотя есть кое-что, что нам бы хотелось узнать. Ну, На-ру-чан? Догадайся уже!

«**Как она это себе представляет?»**

-От данного заключенного ничего не ожидается, - прервал балаган Ибики, - Он просто псих, убивал мелких торговцев и устроил кровавую баню в ремесленном квартале на окраине соседней деревни.

Глядя на дергающегося на кушетке парня, Наруто вполне могла себе это представить.

Но что он тогда делает в Конохе? Политика в действии?

-Какой именно деревни? - поинтересовалась девочка.

-Ты не поняла, мелкая, - махнула рукой Анко. Подойдя к колотящемуся свертку с непонятным шиноби, девушка провела пальцем по открытой половине лица пленника. В глотке того зародилось урчание, похожее на кошачье мурлыканье. - Не Деревни Шиноби, а просто деревни. Сорок подворий, среди них небольшая община кожевников. То ли надышался он там чего-то, то ли еще что! Вырезал всех, _с узорами_!..

Наруто позеленела.

Она примерно представляла, что это значит.

Пленник задергался сильнее. У Наруто складывалось впечатление, что он _гордится _своими действиями! Девочка смотрела на него во все глаза. Никогда, просто никогда она не видела... такого... такой неадекватности.

-Почему бы его сразу не казнить? - выдавила она, - Из смерти он никому не навредит... наверно.

-А вот тут то и закавыка... - легко отозвалась Анко.

Драматическая пауза..

-Он не умирает.

...Чего?

-Давай, я тебе покажу! - почти весело предложила девушка. Впрочем, глаза ее были серьезны, как никогда.

В руке Анко блеснул кунай. Одним плавным движением она вогнала напитанный чакрой клинок под челюсть пленнику так глубоко, что кончик чуть не вылез из макушки.

Нити спеленавшие нижнюю половину лица парня были разрезаны. Рот сложился в букву «о», и в горле что-то забулькало.

-Б...дь, - выдохнул пленник, - Круто, с...чка! - Мощными толчками кровь стала выходить изо рта. Впрочем, длилось это недолго, - Дай я тебя поцелую! И убью, наконец.

Несмотря на дыру в шее, _существо _продолжило ругаться, с присвистом.

Анко пожала плечами.

-Кроме очевидного бессмертия, никаких отклонений от нормы не наблюдается, - подвел итог Ибики.

-Боль ему нравится, - продолжила Анко, - Мы это проверили и перепроверили!

-...понятно, - с пустым выражением лица.

**«Мерзость» **- с гадливостью выдохнула Курама. В какой-то мере увиденное произвело на нее большее впечатление, чем на маленькую джинчуурики. Если Наруто не нравились подробности, то биджу явно представляла себя на месте психопата.

Вдох. Выдох.

Спокойно.

Тихий, теплый свет, зародившийся в самой глубине сознания девочки, омыл невидимую клетку с печатью — и ее девятихвостую обитательницу.

**«Я убила больше людей, чем это не слишком смертное создание».**

Спокойно. _«Это не имеет значения. У Анко вообще призвание в жизни — пытки. И ничего»._

-Эй, Ибики, может, нам следовало подождать пару лет, прежде, чем сбрасывать такую бомбу на мелкую? Кажется, ей дурно, - обеспокоенно заметила Анко, - Подождали бы, пока она не станет генином... или чунином...

-Все в порядке, - быстро сказала Наруто, - Дайте мне пару минут,

Пленник ругался, не переставая. В какой-то момент Наруто просто перестала обращать на это внимание. Вместо этого она поднесла ладошку к груди спеленутого парня. Под ее рукой нити чакры раздвинулись, открывая грудную клетку.

Вокруг детской ладошки образовался черный туман. Не касаясь бледной кожи бессмертного, Наруто пыталась определить, что она чувствует. Ощущения сбивали с толка.

-Вот как. - наконец, протянула Наруто, - Задачка.

-Узнаешь что-нибудь, или он не по твоей части? - спросил Морино Ибики.

-Пока не понятно, - снова погруженная в работу, отозвалась девочка, - Не понятно...

Она пробурчала несколько слов, которые ни Анко, ни ее начальник не разобрали. Наруто этого не заметила. То что поглотило ее внимание — слабый отклик, идущий из сердца пленника. А также совершенно другое.

Бессмертие — как много людей о нем мечтали! Биджу бессмертны — но как духи природы, не имеющие отношения к самим понятиям жизни и смерти.

В теории, силой Смерти, которой обладала Наруто, можно добиться чего-то подобного. Но Дар Шинигами — не шутка, и вероятность наткнуться именно на последствия его использования исчезающе мала. Стихийно же такие вещи не могут появиться. Ведь не могут?

В этом мире невозможно только существование невозможного.

-Постарайся! - сияя, как начищенный рьо, подбодрила Анко, - Ты наш лучший специалист по данному вопросу!

-И единственный, - фыркнула Наруто, отвлекаясь.

-И единственный, - согласилась Анко, - Ну так что?

-По результату похоже на то, с чем я имела дело, - признала Наруто, - Но по ощущению... он живой!

-Э? - не поняла Анко, - А какие есть варианты?

-Варианты есть, - неопределенно пожала плечами Наруто, - Пожелайте мне удачи!

Черный туман в ее руках внезапно разросся, окутав пленника — и полностью впитался через глазницы и рот.

Изо рта снова пошла кровь.

-Ваши пытки отстойны, дуболобы! - смеясь и булькая, закричал тот, - И это знаменитые спецы Листа? Сюда детишек на экскурсии можно водить! Ха-ха-ха!

Анко даже обиделась за свой цех.

-Когда за дело берется Наруто-сама психологическое давление и болевые техники уже не имеют значения! - заявила она во всеуслышание.

-Анко, - предупреждающе шикнул Ибики. Что ни говори, раскрывать информацию пленнику было непрофессионально. Тем более тот бессмертен. Мало ли, какие еще фокусы приготовит будущее?

Впрочем, об этом думать стоило прежде, чем пускать сюда Наруто на виду у преступника.

-Эй, дуболобы! Вы могли бы детишек воспитывать в другом месте! - продолжал вопить вышеозначенный преступник.

Последнее заинтересовало Наруто:

-«Дуболобы»? Нас действительно так называют? - спросила она между делом.

-Нет, Наруто-сан, это, очевидно, личная инициатива, - вежливо ответил ей Ибики, - Но если тебе интересно, нас называют «дуболюбы».

-Чего? - не поняла девочка.

-«Любители деревьев», Нару-чан! То есть, не в смысле «садовники», а в смысле интимной близости!

**«Кх... Кх... Кха... Ха-ха-ха-ха!»** - залилась Курама в голове у джинчуурики.

-Чем дальше, тем больше я узнаю вещей, которые знать не хотела бы, - вздохнула Наруто, покраснев, - Анко, ты невыносима.

-А иначе не интересно! Ты еще попроси меня перестать! - искренне возмутилась та, - Ты читала надпись на входе? Отдел пыток и допросов! Накладывает отпечаток. Скажи, Ибики!

Ибики тоже ухмыльнулся.

-Это заговор, - печально констатировала факт Наруто.

-Через год-другой ты станешь куноичи, - спокойно ответил ей начальник отдела, - Любая неготовность убивает, Наруто-сан. По-настоящему.

-К...ц! Беру свои слова назад, вы умеете пытать! Когда Джашин-сама увидит, какие муки я терплю во славу его!..

А вот это уже точно заинтересовало всех присутствующих.

-Джашин? - переспросила Наруто, - Не слышала о таком.

Книга, по которой девочка училась управлять своим даром, содержала список имен предыдущих владельцев. Джашина там не было. Впрочем, это ничего не значило. Способ, которым кто-то сделал бессмертным данного психа мог не иметь никакого отношения к Шинигами, богу смерти, вообще. Да и самого пленника уже трудно было воспринимать как разумное человеческое существо.

-Чего?! - возмутился вышеозначенный пленник, - Покарай Джашин-сама, неверная! Я прошел просветление! Каждый раз, когда твоя с...чка-сестричка без кофты пытается меня убить — доказательство, что мой бог существует!

Это так, - не могла не согласиться Наруто. Вообще выводы, которые получились у нее, не добавляли спокойствия.

-Шинигами за тобой не придет, да? - меланхолично спросила девочка у маньяка, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки.

-Шинигами — прах под ногами Джашина-сама! Знай свое место, козявка!

**«У кого-то божественный комплекс».**

-Мне нужно подумать, - подвела итог девочка, отнимая руку от груди пленника и развеивая черный туман, - Кое-какие идеи у меня есть, и, в принципе, это теоретически возможно... Нужно проверить.

Ибики кивнул и двинулся прочь.

-Спасибо за помощь, Наруто-сан, - произнес он, вспышкой чакры приказывая стене вернуться на место, так и оставляя пленника завернутым в нити чакры на белой кушетке.

-Еще не за что, - качнула головой девочка, - И это может быть совсем не то, что я думаю.

-А что ты думаешь?

-Есть вероятность, что Джашин — нечто среднее между моим коллегой и самим Шинигами, - ответила, наконец, Наруто, - Тогда этот Ройко — нежить высокого уровня. Очень высокого. Такого, что ему не составило бы труда разорвать нас всех на части вместе со зданием. Мне нужно проверить, насколько возможно, что подобное существо не будет обладать положенной ему силой.

-Мурашки по коже, - поежилась Анко, - Наруто, а ты можешь создать подобное... ?

-В теории могу, - вздохнула Наруто, - Но требуются умения и опыт, которых у меня нет. Так что если только чудом.

-Насколько он опасен? - задал другой важный вопрос Ибики.

-Он ничем не отличается от человека — кроме того, что откликается на прямое касание Дара, как нежить. Если бы отличался, его бы уже давно след простыл.

-А если ты ошиблась? - с сомнением спросила Анко.

-Лучше бы я ошиблась.

-Ладно, разбирайся, Наруто-сан, - кивнул Ибики, - Мы не торопимся — никуда он от нас не убежит. Здесь вокруг печать на печати.

-Эй, куда вы, «любители деревьев»? А поиграть?! - донеслось до них из-за белой стены прежде, чем дверь в камеру захлопнулась.

* * *

Идти домой не было смысла — девятого октября там наверняка уже собралась толпа недовольных. Барьер их не пропустит. Но пробираться мимо «почетного караула» не хотелось.

Вместо этого Наруто решила сделать более продолжительную разминку перед вечерней тренировкой. Тихо шелестел ветер в ветвях деревьев, мирно отмирали осенние листья. Идеальное время.

Сев на землю, девочка выровняла дыхание. Вдох-выдох.

Через несколько минут все ощущения начали становиться ярче, насыщенней. С каждым годом медитация давалась ей все легче, — но предела совершенству, как известно, нет.

Границы восприятия потихоньку раздвинулись. Вдали горели источники чакры. Скрытая деревня этим и отличалась от любой другой. Но если сенсор уловит чужое присутствие даже во сне, Наруто приходилось прикладывать немало усилий.

Ее цель, впрочем, была ближе и доступней. Существовало множество вещей, которые можно почувствовать, помимо чакры. Это и вкус, и запах, и тепло, и холод, звук, вибрацию. Эмоции, наконец! И еще кое-что.

Там, где Курама могла учуять живых существ, Наруто различала Смерть.

Смерть была повсюду. В гниющих листьях, в задранном кролике на опушке леса. И Смерть отсчитывала время, пока не доберется до волка, который ест того кролика. Смерть была в камнях и даже в деревьях... Просто ничего из этого Наруто не могла почувствовать без полного сосредоточения и неподвижности.

Вот только мир шиноби работает иначе. Если ты не умеешь быстро бегать — тебя догонят. А если ты не можешь атаковать в движении — ты не догонишь своих противников.

Вдох-выдох.

Медленно-медленно поднявшись, Наруто начала выполнять ката тайдзюцу. Девочка даже не сомневалась, что это пригодится в жизни больше многих техник. Зачем знать тысячу атак, если ни одна не доведена до совершенства?

Данная тренировка была медитацией в движении. Наруто просто чувствовала, как повышается ее контроль. Кажется, пора переходить к следующему шагу.

Вдох-выдох. С земли начали подниматься опавшие листья. Стойка сменяла стойку, а вокруг в странном танце кружила желтая листва.

Все получается!

Не сбиваясь, Наруто двигалась вдоль кромки поляны, время от времени резко пуская листья к центру и забирая их обратно. Было сложно делать это одновременно с шагами. Взяться за более сложные движения, прыжки и перекаты, девочка не решалась.

Так продолжалось достаточно долго, пока Наруто не почувствовала целенаправленно двигающийся в ее сторону источник чакры. Человек. Смерть еще не заявила свои права права, ощущение едва уловимое. И знакомое.

Наконец, гость появился на краю поляны.

-При...вет, Хи...на...та! – с трудом сказала Наруто, не оборачиваясь и не выходя из медитации, - Ты ра...но.

Листья сделали новый нырок и тут же снова поднялись в воздух.

-Курама-чан сказала, что я здесь? - спросила Хината.

-Нет... я са...ма.

Листья закружились, принимая различные формы. Пора было попробовать кое-что новенькое.

-Ха! - выдохнула Наруто, отправляя поток листьев на дерево. Наполненные силой, они прорезали огромный ствол насквозь. Но при этом девочка потеряла концентрацию.

Хината подошла ближе.

-По-моему, ты торопишься, - заметила она, - Это как с д_жукеном_, Мягким Кулаком. Пока не научишься выпускать чакру из рук, все приемы бесполезны. Не нужно сразу переходить к атакам.

Наруто не могла не согласиться с Хинатой. К тому же девочка помнила, как ее белоглазая подруга плакала когда-то, не в силах выполнить ни один удар. А все, что было надо — разделить технику на две части.

При должном усердии, получиться может все, что угодно! Наруто в этом не сомневалась.

-Ничего!.. Однажды я научусь!.. - с немалым энтузиазмом заявила она, - Но, возможно, не прямо сейчас.

Девочки вместе засмеялись.

-Что насчет спарринга? - спросила Хината, - Твоя скорость против моего тайдзюцу?

-Всегда рада, - с удовольствием ответила Наруто.

Девочки встали друг напротив друга в разные стойки. Хината — в классическую начальную позицию джукена, в то время как Наруто — в свободной, чуть напряженной стойке. Джинчуурики не имела своего стиля, хотя ее и обучали — но по верхам и слишком разным вещам. Для кого другого с такой базой выходить против наследницы Хьюг не было смысла. Однако девочка компенсировала хорошими инстинктами, собирающими каждую крупицу полученного опыта. А также, конечно, скоростью и выносливостью.

-Была сегодня у Ибики-сана, - пожаловалась Наруто, атакуя.

Реакция подруги была ожидаемой.

-Рассказывай! - заинтересовано выдохнула Хината, уходя с линии атаки вперед и вправо.

-Ну, появляюсь я, а он говорит: «Ты долго»! - возмущенно начала Наруто, ныряя в перекат. Моментально выйдя из него, она рванула обратно, чтобы напасть на подругу со спины, но Хината успела обернуться, - Я его чуть не съела, вся вымоталась, пока бежала...

-Наруто-чан! - возмутилась Хьюга. Обменявшись несколькими ударами, они отскочили друг от друга.

-Шучу, шучу! Анко на меня оказывает дурное влияние, - засмеялась джинчуурики.

-Или ты на нее, - недовольно произнесла Хината, безукоризненно исполняя прием «Восемь тириграм тридцать две ладони».

Наруто чуть не рассмеялась посреди боя. Это была одна из самых сильных атака Хинаты. Вот только «настоящий» Хьюга, прежде чем эту технику применить, обязательно бы ее представил.

-Или я на нее, - согласилась Наруто, сплевывая на землю кровь, - И на тебя!

Горячая демоническая чакра затопила тело в мгновение ока, снова запуская отключенную систему циркуляции и вылечивая поврежденные внутренние органы. Обе девочки знали, что на этом поединок не закончится.

-Ну, словом, Анко была в своем репертуаре! - как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Наруто, защищаясь от новой атаки, - Поясняла значение ругательств «клиента»! А Ибики-сан только ухмыляется на это. Знаешь, что он мне сказал? _«Через год-другой ты станешь куноичи. Любая неготовность убивает»_

-Как и ожидалось от Ибики-сана! - произнесла Хината, вырубая систему тенкецу Наруто снова.

-Хината-чан... - фыркнула Наруто, отскакивая, чтобы отдышаться и восстановиться, пока дают, - Да нам следовало организовать фанклуб Ибики-сана, а не Шики!

Хината покраснела.

-Фанклуб с просмотром облаков был шуткой, - твердо ответила она.

-А Ибики — не шутка? - хитро спросила Наруто.

Вместо ответа Хината ринулась в атаку с удвоенной силой. Наруто, смеясь, уворачивалась. Спарринг давно бы превратился в балаган, но Хьюга и не думала сдерживаться, а Узумаки приходилось прилагать всю свою сноровку, чтобы отводить молниеносные удары.

-Он старик, - оправдываясь, заявила Хината. Вот только как это служило оправданием, Наруто не поняла.

-Да я не спорю, - девочка быстро провела серию ударов, многие из которых достигли цели. Хината слишком увлеклась разговором.

Хьюга и сама это поняла. Она еще не устала, но пропущенные удары давали о себе знать. К счастью, в сравнение с разрывающим ткани и внутренности джукеном это не шло.

-Никак не могу привыкнуть, что тебя используют для допросов пленных, - наконец, вздохнула Хината.

Она уже достаточно успокоилась.

-Но там же Ибики-сан, - поддразнила ее Наруто.

Или не достаточно?

-Ибики-сан замечательный человек! Но это не отменяет того, какая у него должность, - твердо ответила Хината, - Там настоящие преступники, Наруто-чан.

-Известное дело, - согласилась Наруто, - Вот только мертвые мне не опасны!

-Поэтому меня живые больше беспокоят, - буркнула Хьюга, запечатывая чакру Наруто в третий раз, - Да и ты говоришь, что преступник ругался. Разве такое возможно?

-А в чем... кха... сложность? - Наруто откашлялась кровью. Раз за разом проходить через полный курс джукена — не шутка.

-Для того, чтобы с тобой спорить, он должен быть живым, - рассудительно объяснила Хината, - Или ты сама ему позволила? Наруто? Ты в порядке? Может, сделаем перерыв?

**-Сегодняшний пленник был как раз живым,** - заметила молчавшая до этого Курама, **- И не беспокойся, Хината! Все под контролем.**

Голос демоницы прокатился по просеке. Кураме не требовалось медитации, чтобы почувствовать чужака. Поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы услышать ее голос, доносящийся словно со дна колодца. Так что у нее была отличная возможность поучаствовать в разговоре, да и успокоить Хинату. Та всегда сомневалась, прежде, чем ударить, даже зная, что ее противницу возможные раны — скорее уж, синяки, - будут волновать меньше царапины на чужом тренировочном манекене!

Одного, впрочем, демоница не учла. Или учла?

-Что?! – воскликнула Хьюга Хината, - Наруто стали поручать пытки?!

-Ничего подобного! – резко ответила Узумаки, - Курама просто тебя пугает.

Биджу хмыкнула. Пугает? Ну, и это тоже.

-**Там было от чего даже мне испугаться,** - продолжила она, - **Парню воткнули кунай в сердце, а он все ругался на Ибики. **

-..., - Хината пораженно молчала. Наруто резко усилила напор, но больше ее подруга не отвлекалась от спарринга.

Полчаса спустя девочки сидели под деревом, спиной друг ко другу. На Наруто все уже зажило. Теперь Курама пыталась дотянуться чакрой до Хинаты, чтобы вылечить и ее. Особая загвоздка заключалась в том, что демоническая сила лечит только тех, кто к ней привычен.

Тем не менее, что-то получалось.

-Настоящее бессмертие, - задумчиво протянула Хината, - Не удивительно тогда, что тебя вызвали, - вздохнув, признала она, наконец. - Или этот человек был уже мертвым?

-В том-то и дело, что нет, - нехотя ответила Наруто, - Как сказала Курама, живее некуда.

-Но как тогда? - спросила Хьюга.

-Не представляю, - мотнула головой Узумаки, - Такое возможно только для...

**-Он джашинит, -** прервала ее Кьюби. Обе девочки насторожились, - **Последователь того самого Джашина, про которого он упоминал.**

-Кого? - тут же переспросила Наруто, - Ты о нем что-то слышала?

-И что это значит? - поддержала ее Хината.

Курама мысленно пожала плечами. Тема была ей неприятна.

**-Я видела этих фанатиков прежде**, - тем не менее пояснила лисица, **- Они служат некому богу, который на самом деле то ли смертный, одолевший шинигами, то ли просто желающий одолеть. **

Неожиданно.

-Звучит невероятно, - нервно отметила Наруто, вспоминая старые кошмары, - Чего **только не встретишь в этом мире. **_**Возлюбленное дитя**_**, бррр… **

**-Век бы их не встречать... А лучше пару тысяч лет, как минимум, **- буркнула лисица.

-Я думала, ты не любишь только печати и Учих.

Демоница промолчала. Несколько лет назад с этим утверждением нельзя было не согласиться. Но сейчас?..

Может быть, именно из-за фуиндзюцу и Учих она изменилась.

А джашиниты сильно напоминали ту, прежнюю Кураму, биджу, существо, ненавидящее весь свет. Может быть, у девятихвостой лисицы не было столько надежд, как у Наруто, или столько сострадания, как у Хинаты. Но, как оказалось, жизнь может приносить удовольствие, если тебе есть что защищать.

А кровожадное безумие — дорога в никуда.

**-Печати не так плохи, если эксперт в фуиндзюцу – твой друг, **- наконец, признала Курама,** - И Учихи… Скажем, здесь тоже не все так просто. Я поменяла мнение о многих вещах с тех пор, как моим сосудом стала ты, мелкая.**

Наруто напоказ нахмурилась.

-Не копируй Анко! Я вовсе не мелкая! - тепло улыбнулась она.

**-Рамен спасет мир!** - пропела Курама, - **Рамен на завтрак, рамен на обед и рамен на ужин!**

-Отличная идея! - просияла Наруто.

**-Рррр... никогда этого не пойму!**

Хината рассмеялась.

-В И-чи-ра-ку! - скандировала Наруто.

-**А тренироваться?** - насмешливо поинтересовалась Курама.

-Я голодная! Хината, ты как?

-У меня с собой бенто, Наруто-чан. Могу поделиться.

-У тебя с собой месячный запас обедов? - с подозрением поинтересовалась девочка.

-Н-нет... - поняла, в чем дело, Хината.

-Тогда рамен, - решила джинчуурики, - И вообще! День только начался, компания хорошая, пошли развлекаться! А то я подумаю, что о нашем существовании уже все забыли!

-**Как они могли!** – притворно возмутилась лисица.

-Вы же не собираетесь делать ничего предосудительного? - мило улыбнулась Хината.

-Что ты, Хи-чан!

-**Ничего, что ты сама бы не сделала, **- согласилась Курама.

-Что же, тогда я спокойна, - степенно ответила Хьюга и рассмеялась.

Наруто с гордостью посмотрела на подругу.

-Некоторые тут думают, что мы испортили тебя, Хи-чан, - заметила она.

-Не думай об этом, Ру-чан, нельзя обижаться на правду…

* * *

Этот маленький бар на окраине Конохи, около самых ворот, не был местом элитным или фешенебельным. Сюда никогда не зайдет торговец даже средней руки, что уж говорить о магнатах? Нет, простые деревянные столы,

В то же время только здесь бар, стены и дверь на кухню были защищены барьерами, а за стойкой стоял самый настоящий джонин. В отставке.

Наверно, именно поэтому поколения семьи, владеющей этим баром, еще не разорились. При таких посетителях было бы не удивительно!

Местная публика отличалась от любой другой. Еще бы! Здесь собирались джонины Конохи. Здесь элита военной силы деревни не стеснялись напиться, не опасаясь, что на следующей день придется оплачивать восстановление городского квартала. После уничтожения полиции Конохи это опасение было особенно актуально.

В этот день, девятого октября, перед лисьим фестивалем, у окна собралась колоритная компания.

Мужчина в зеленом трико, распахнувший створку двери, словно она его личный враг; с улыбкой до ушей и знаменитой «позой хорошего парня», версия сидя.

Мужчина, уткнувшийся в маленькую оранжевую книжку, с лицом почти полностью скрытым маской и протектором деревни листа.

Женщина, вслед которой оборачивались прохожие, с иссиня-черными волосами и в платье в виде полос ткани.

Женщина с фиолетовыми волосами и мечом за спиной, сидящая рядом с болезненного вида мужчиной с мешками под глазами.

Мужчина, жующий сенбон.

В любом другом заведении эти люди вызвали бы как минимум любопытство окружающих. Здесь они просто вписались в атмосферу.

Вечер обещал быть тихим.

-Ох, ты ж мать моя – Кьюби… - тихо сказала Юхи Куренай, красивая женщина с черными волосами, случайно оглянувшаяся на окно. Этим она привлекла внимание остальных.

-Маа, - отвлекся от книжки Какаши, - Кажется, нашим посиделкам скоро придет конец...

-Слов нет, одни ругательства, - меланхолично заметил Ширануи Генма..

Гекко Хаяте и Узуки Югао молча переглянулись.

Снаружи бара прямо на улице с задумчивым выражением лица стояли ОНИ.

Ничего особенного в НИХ не было. Незнакомый человек пройдет и не заметит — мало ли, две девочки. Другое дело, что если одну из них, маленькую наследницу Хьюг, еще можно было не узнать, то вторая, джинчуурики девятихвостого лиса, была известна всей деревне.

Что примечательно, никто из этих людей не вспомнил про биджу. Что видели все пятеро — это пару маленьких... _ведьм_.

На самом деле, очень ограниченный круг лиц знал про «ведьм». Узумаки Наруто с детства была непоседой и хулиганкой, но шутки ее сделали бы честь сначала генину, потому чунину, ну а теперь... Ловушки, цветная краска, пух и перья, клей, - ничего смертельного. Страдали в основном те, кто называл девочку демоном.

Все бы ничего, но почти два года назад к веселью присоединился неожиданный человек. Ловушек стало меньше.

Девочки на улице переглянулись. Лица обеих осветили улыбки — задорная и широкая у Узумаки и тихая, нежная у Хинаты.

Куренай чуть не хватил удар. Уже что-то задумали?!

-Я почти скучаю по той заикающейся маленькой принцессе, которую я провожала домой.

«Ведьма» - персонаж детских сказок, искусная колдунья с непонятными способностями и неблагими намерениями. Название попало в точку и прижилось.

-Кто эти две замечательные юные леди? - заметил всеобщее внимание Майто Гай. Он, единственный из присутствующих, не имел понятия, что происходит.

А это идея!

Джонины переглянулись.

Куренай, лично знала Хинату, она сама наблюдала сначала за постепенными изменениями в ней, как Хьюга становилась уверенней и спокойней. Какаши и Югао, еще будучи в Анбу, время от времени получали миссию охранять Узумаки Наруто. Обоим было известно и о необычных способностях девочки. Гекко Хаяте и Ширануи Генма попали под раздачу случайно.

«Нам нужно натравить Гая на них!» / «...их на Гая!» - почти одновременно подумали все пятеро.

* * *

-Ага! - завопил кто-то, появляясь прямо у них за спиной. Наруто подпрыгнула от неожиданности и ударила неизвестного с разворота. Хината, не теряя времени, атаковала снизу, надеясь запечатать тенкецу нападавшего. Нужно ли говорить, что ничего у них не получилось? - Я вижу, СИЛА ЮНОСТИ горит в сердцах молодых!

Девочки стояли, ошарашенно глядя на человека.

Что это был за человек! Со стрижкой под горшок и улыбкой на пол-лица, одетый в обтягивающий зеленый (!) костюм.

**«Мне кажется, или кто-то пошутил **_**над нами**_**?»** - посмеиваясь, спросила Курама

-Позвольте представиться, юные леди! Я Майто Гай! - громко заявил он.

Девочки переглянулись. Наруто скосила глаза туда, где из окна бара были видны довольные лица шиноби Конохи.

**«И чего они ждут? Что мы испугаемся и убежим?! Бва-ха-ха-ха!»** - засмеялась Курама.

В глазах Хинаты и Наруто загорелись звезды. С восторгом они уставились на зеленого джонина.

-Сам Майто Гай, - с придыханием прошептала Наруто.

-Гай-сан? - поддержала ее Хината, - Мы ТАК много о вас слышали!

-О! - воодушевленно воскликнул мужчина, - Моя слава гремит! Да здравствует Сила Юности!

-Сила Юности, - мечтательно протянула Наруто, - Огонь, горящий во всех нас!

-Неджи-нисан рассказывал о вас, сенсей! Это правда, что вы лучший мастер рукопашного боя во всей Конохе?

-Конечно! - просиял Майто Гай, - Юность ЦВЕТЕТ, и я, Майто Гай, Прекрасный Зеленый Зверь Конохи, сделаю все, чтобы не упустить ни момента ЮНОСТИ!

Наруто задорно улыбнулась. Представлять Майто Гая - одно дело, но реальный человек оказался куда лучше всех слухов.

-Мы очень, очень давно мечтали с вами познакомиться! - искренне сказала она, - Я и Хината хотим как можно больше узнать о Силе Юности!

Следящие за происходящим шиноби сглотнули. Так, наверно, и выглядит «хотели как лучше, а получилось как всегда»...

* * *

На деревню медленно и неотвратимо надвигалась ночь. Подсвеченные оранжевым закатным светом тени удлинились до предела. Сумерки вступали в свои права.

В Конохе вовсю шла подготовка к фестивалю. Впрочем, до одного приземистого здания суматоха не дошла. Отдел Пыток и Допросов стоял в тишине.

Кровь текла на белый пол. Чуть заметно мерцали печати.

Нити дрожали, потихоньку узнавая капающую жидкость.

_-Ключ от всех замков_, - кто-то напевал тихо и не в лад, чуть булькая на согласных, - _Ключ от всех дверей! Отмычка! Отмычка!_

Вот первая нить из сгущенной чакры лопнула. За ней вторая. Третья. Это происходило не сразу. Прошел час, другой — и, наконец, последние нитки человек порвал сам.

Когтями разодрав запястье, пленник подошел к отъезжающей стене и плеснул на нее кровью. Алые пятна растеклись на белом.

-Красота, - тоном художника оценил он, - Была б чужая, цены бы не было! Ха-ха...

Стена медленно поехала в сторону.

-Все с комфортом, все удобно, - под нос себе бормотал пленник, - Чего ими народ пугают? Ах, Морино Ибики, ах палач... - передразнил он, - Никакого понимания.

Заливая кровью пол, юноша медленно пошел наружу.

-Занятно. Что здесь, что в Такигакуре, - наконец, с интересом произнес он у выхода из здания, - Узумаки рулят!

Хорошо принадлежать к тому самому клану, что построил половину тюрем континента!

А теперь в путь! У Узумаки Ройко еще много-много дел.

* * *

**A/N **

**Вопрос! В аннотации сказано:**

**«Шинигами оставил наследство для Наруто. То ли дар, то ли проклятие. Теперь фем!Нару способна видеть мертвых, управлять призраками, оживлять трупы...»**

**Очевидно ли уже, кто «труп» — или это будет сюрпризом?**

**Для тех, кто понял, хочу добавить, что нежити у Наруто получаются очень качественные. Обычный человек их не отличит от живых. **

**Может, разве что, какие-нибудь дополнительные способности приобретают. Подробнее об этом позже.**

**В следующей главе снова будет много Хинаты. И клана Хьюг. Вообще планирую написать приквел, Миди-историю, почему Наруто называет Хиаши сенсеем, почему «жив» Хизаши и как все это вообще случилось. **

**Мда... Где-то я слышала, что, если пишешь одну книгу, будь готов навыдумывать информации на десять книг. Это хорошо звучало в качестве статистики.**

**Отзывов!**

**Они очень нужны: я молодой, впечатлительный автор. **


End file.
